Regret II
by XDarkxStormxCloudsX
Summary: cont. of Regret DISCONTINUED; DONT LEAVE ME REVEIWS/CRITIQUES ANOTHER USER IS CONTINUING IT, MAYBE AND WHEN THEY POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UP ILL LET YOU KNOW; PLEASE DONT COMMENT ON MY WRITING FROM THIS ITS MAD OLD AND ITS REALLY ANNOYING, THANK YOU
1. Chapter 1

hey hey heyyyy!! its been a while hasnt it?? haha, well i want to apologize on behalf of this chapter since it kinda suckss..

but it'll get better once i start another chapter or so. All this chapter does is explain some crap and whatever and is kinda laaammmee. Sorry, so enjoy.....

reveiw

Discliamer...standardd

* * *

Amaya walks up to the Haruno family house and knocks on the door. "Mom! I know! I know!" Amaya hears Sakura yells from inside the house. Sakura opens the door and stops, clearly not expecting to see her teammate. Amaya smiles, "Ohayou Sakura," she smiles.

"Amaya…" Sakura says, still not believing that Amaya is at her front porch while she just stands there smiling.

"Wanna walk to the stadium with me and sit together?" Amaya asks, still smiling. Sakukra is still silent before she comes to her senses.

"What the hell Amaya!? Kakashi-sensei said that you were supposed to come to the preliminary rounds but then you got sick with the chicken pox! So I was, oh, ok that sucks but I'll see her after the preliminaries, since I didn't make it, and we will have a whole month to catch up but nooooooooo, you were no where to be found!" Amaya laughs again.

"Gomen, gomen Sakura! Gomen! Right before the preliminaries I visited Haru-kun and he had the chicken pox so I ended up getting them. But then once I recovered I kinda did some training, sort of like a continuation of what Kakai-sensei was teaching me, only solo now," the two begin to walk in the direction of the stadium.

"'Kakai-sensei'?" Sakura questions finding it interesting that Amaya of all people would come up with a cute nickname for their sensei. Amaya laughs again and it made Sakura laugh as well. Sakura hadn't realized how much she missed the companionship of another female, more so, Amaya.

"Yeah, when we were training I kind of came up with it and taunted him with it since it annoyed him, and it just kind of stuck I suppose." Sakura chuckles,

"And your outfit, it's really cute you know,"

"Thanks," Amaya's new outfit consists of a new pair of tight shorts that are black and go just above her knees, white tank top with a black half zip up hoodie over it and new black shinobi boots that went just below her knee. The sweatshirt was special because Kakashi had it made especially for her as a present for training so well. The sweatshirt was made out of a very thin, clingy and strong material. It clung to Amaya's petite frame and it kept her very cool and it covered to about her butt. The right arm was long sleeved and was large and open, completely covering Kin, who was still wrapped in the special purple ribbons that came with the Raikou sword. While the left sleeve was shorter, only going to her elbow and it was also, loose, big and open, similar to a kimono sleeve. On the back of the sweatshirt, was Amaya's Kurohana clan symbol, the bleeding lily which is purple. Amaya thought it would be better not to tell Sakura that Kakashi gave it to her as a gift.

"So Sakura, tell me everything that happened, _everything._ And I love your hair by the way, short looks really good on you."

Sakura looks down at the ground. She couldn't tell Amaya about Sasuke's curse mark, she promised him. He would hate her even more than usual if she was to tell Amaya.

Amaya sighs and smiles. She stops and Sakura stops as well. "Sakura, please tell me everything, Kakai-sensei already told me about Sasuke,"

'She already knows about the curse mark?' Sakura thinks. She sighs, "OK, but you have to promise me that you won't tell Sasuke that I told you, he'll KILL me!"

Amaya smiles again, "of course not". Sakura sighs as she begins the story of the exams from the very beginning as Amaya listened intently.

"…so I was kneeling there, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji all had failed when Sasuke-kun woke up. I was so glad…" Sakura's face fell in remembrance, "…but, he was so different. His Sharingan was activated and he had black marks all over his body and this…this purple chakra was swirling all around him! (episode 33 ^_^) I-I had never been more frightened of him before in my life. Then he said to me, 'Sakura…who did that to you?' and I couldn't answer him, it wasn't the Sasuke-kun that I knew. He had a wild sort of possessed look in his eyes…"

Amaya and Sakura are now sitting on a bench under a beautiful Sakura tree near the stadium; they still had lots of time before they needed to be there. The birds were chirping merrily as the pink haired genin describes the horrific scene with every possible detail so that her teammate who was absent during the exams nearly felt like she was there, nearly.

"… 'Don't worry. More importantly I can feel the power surging within me. I feel good now. He gave this to me…' Sasuke-kun had said, but I couldn't understand at the time,"

"He was speaking of Orochimaru, the grass ninja you told me about, ne?" Amaya inquired. Sakura nods her head. "What would one of the Denstsu no Sannin want with Sasuke?" Amaya wonders aloud.

"Nani? What do you mean 'one of the Legendary Trio'?" Sakura asks.

"The Legendary Three Ninja of Konoha are the three greatest ninjas around. They are Jiraya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. Orochimaru betrayed the village. These three ninjas were all students of the 3rd Hokage. Tsunade is the granddaughter of the 1st Hokage and she is the best medical ninja known," Amaya explains, still pondering about Orochimaru.

"Oh yeah, she was the woman you spoke of when we first met Kakai-sensei…and how do you know all this?" Sakura asks astonished by how much Amaya knows.

"I read a lot, but continue, please."

"Right, well Sasuke-kun goes on and continues to say, '…I understand now, I am an avenger, I must obtain power no matter what, even if I must let the devil take hold of my body,' I…I-I just couldn't understand what he was talking about at the time, I was so in shock, 'Sakura say it! Who the hell did this to you?' he demanded. And then…" Sakura starts to shake and tears appear in her eyes.

"Nani?" Amaya whispers.

"…Zaku, the sound ninja blasted us with his jutsu, only…only Sasuke-kun saved us. He was so blazingly fast that he was able to move me and Naruto out of the way! Sasuke-kun started attacking and he got Zaku…he had his arms behind his back…and he was trying to break them…it…it was all so ruthless…

"It was just so horrible Amaya-chan! Sasuke enjoyed breaking his arms, both of them! Then he went after Dosu, the other sound shinobi while saying, 'you better entertain me better,' when he said that, I knew that, that wasn't the real Sasuke-kun talking. It was that curse mark talking!" Sakura's tears were now falling from her mint green eyes. "So I ran up to him and hugged him from behind, asking him to please stop." Sakura wipes the fallen tears away with the back of her hand.

"The curse marks disappeared and he fell to the ground, it was like the curse took so much out of him. Apparently the sound trio was ordered by Orochimaru to kill Sasuke-kun, but if Orochimaru gave him the curse, why would he send ninja out to kill Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks.

"Maybe as a test? To see if Sasuke is worthy?" Amaya guesses.

"Worthy of what though?" Amaya shrugs and shakes her head.

"I honestly haven't the faintest idea. Go on please,"

"Aa, well, after they left…Sasuke-kun was so…shocked, he asked what was he, he seemed afraid of himself. This is when Naruto woke up from his attack from Orochimaru. I had to explain everything to him," Sakura says this with a small smile. _Perhaps she was nice to Naruto for once under the circumstances. _Sakura chuckles, "Even Lee still creeps me out, I will always be grateful to him for risking his life for us when he didn't have too."

"So Lee is the student of Maito Gai, ne?" Amaya asks, remembering when she met him.

"Hai, how do you know him?"

"He came and visited Kakai-sensei in the middle of our training. You say he looks like a miniature version of Gai?" Sakura nods her head and cringes slightly and the girls break out into laughter. Sakura goes on to explaining the rest of Team 7 time in the Forrest of Death and about each of the preliminary battles. About how amazing Sasuke's battle was and more about the curse mark. Then about her and Ino's battle and lastly about Naruto's battle against Kiba. She briefly went over the other battles, but the one she described the most, aside from Team 7 battles, was Lee's battle against the Sand shinobi Gaara. Amaya had gotten a very good description of him alright.

"So Amaya-chan, tell me about the one on one training you had with sensei." Sakura says. Amaya leans back on the bench and stares up at the beautiful blue sky.

"It was amazing. Having the one on one type of training is the best, Sakura, if you ever have the chance, do it. It's the best. I learned so much and I learned so much about my own capabilities as well."

"What was it like working alone with Kakai-sensei? I mean, honestly, being alone with him, training, I'd feel so intimidated."

"Anou…I don't really know. I asked him to train me, so I didn't really feel nervous, I was just anxious. But he knows so much! It's mind-boggling how great of a shinobi he is! When we would break he would tell me stories of his past and missions he's been on, Sakura, he is so awesome! I can't begin to tell you! Someday I'll tell you some of the stuff he's told me, I swear, he's got some amazing stories. We are so lucky that he is our teacher." Sakura looks at the blue eye comrade, she was feeling slightly jealous. "What's with the look Sakura?" Sakura blushes.

"Gomen…I was kind of feeling a little jealous, actually."

"Jealous? What for?" Amaya asks perplexed.

"Well, you got to spend alone time with Kakai-sensei, you've even given him a nickname, and you've become so much stronger, and I don't know…"

"…I guess that makes sense, but Sakura, I'm also kinda jealous of you right now,"

"Nani!?" Sakura stares wide eyed at the ever so calm and composed Amaya. '_She_ was jealous of _me?'_

"You got to spend time with Sasuke and Naruto, you know what happened during a significant time in every shinobi's life. I feel like an outcast to be frank. I missed a lot. This is why I don't want to excluded from anything involving Team 7 anymore. I don't feel like a team member, it's like Team 7 consists of Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzamaki Naruto…and then I'm just…kinda on the outskirts." Sakura looks at Amaya with sympathetic eyes; she knew exactly how she felt. This is exactly what Sakura felt like before, only it was Amaya on the inside, not her. "You know, Sakura, the time apart from you, and the boys as well, have made me really appreciate you all. I missed your company terribly, and in a way, I feel closer to you." Sakura smiles,

"Same here Amaya-chan. We should probably head inside," Amaya nods.

---

"Nee, Sakura, I'm gunna say hi to Hinata," Amaya says when she spots her academy best friend.

"Sure thing,"

Amaya walks down the steps of the stone bleachers. "Hinata!" The purple haired girl turns around in her seat and gasps. "Amaya-chan!"

"Hey Hinata, long time no see, ne?" Amaya chuckles.

"Oi, Amaya," Amaya looks to the boy who was sitting next to Hinata, it was Kiba and Akamaru. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Kiba-kun, I told you, she was kidnapped and her father was killed right before the exams. She was seriously injured, that's why she couldn't participate." Hinata whispers.

"Does everyone know that?" Amaya asks, not quite completely sure of what to think of Hinata knowing the details of this. Said Hyuuga girl blushed,

"Anou, aa, pretty much every ninja knows." _Super._

"OK, but where were you the month after? Sakura kept looking for you but you were no where to be found." Kiba continues on. Amaya puts her hand on her hip and shifts her weight to her right leg.

"I caught the chicken pox and was in the hospital. I don't know why she couldn't find me, I mean, the village is big, but it's not THAT big, geez." The three laugh. "So, Kiba, I heard you lost to Naruto in the preliminaries," The Kurohana girl grins, she was so proud of Naruto when she heard about it from Sakura.

"Shut up," he mumbles and crosses his arms and looks away. Amaya laughs. God, it's really been forever since she's seen everyone.

"I gotta get going, Sakura's waiting for me." And the three bid there goodbyes.

-----

Soon the stadium was packed. Everyone was there, minus a few late participants in the final stage. Amaya and Sakura were sitting next to Ino. Amaya was now hearing about Ino's time in the first stages of the exam. "Who's battling against who?" Amaya finally gets a chance to ask.

"The first battle is Naruto and Hyuuga Neji," Sakura states. Amaya looks at her in pure shock.

"Naruto…is going against…Hyuuga…Neji…" Amaya restates. She had never met Neji personally, but she has seen him enough times at the Hyuuga mansion whenever she was over there with Hinata. She's seen him train and from what Hinata has told her about him, this kid was a genius, like Sasuke.

"Hai," Ino says, "Naruto's gunna get creamed," Amaya glares at her, as does Sakura.

"Don't underestimate Naruto," Amaya growls, "It's the one this you should never do around Naruto, is to underestimate him," and Sakura agrees with her. Ino just rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, next is Sasuke-kun against that creepy Gaara of the Desert kid. Then comes Shino against the other Sand Village boy…"

"Kunkuro" Sakura assists,

"Right, him, and then after that is the Sound village ninja…"

"Dosu," Sakura assists again,

"Uh-huh, and Shikamaru, then the winner of that battle will be going up against the Sand ninja girl…"

"Temari,"

"Right."

Everyone's attention turns to the Hokage as he begins to start the third stage of the exam.

----


	2. Chapter 2

this one is long, and its pretty much a summary of episodes...59-69... ish, i started writing today and i finished today, Thank god for midterms cause i can write more, lol

its an ok chapter since it's just a summary, but the end it gets pretty good, so reveiw like you guys always do and maybe perhaps ill have another chapter up by tomorrow or thursday

^_^

* * *

The first match up was Naruto against Neji and Amaya couldn't wait to see what would happen. She was so anxious to the battle, to see how well…or poorly…Naruto does against the Hyuuga genius.

"Nee, Sakura, I know you're worried about Sasuke-kun, but why don't you cheer on Naruto a bit?" Ino says. Amaya looks to the short haired blonde girl sitting next to Sakura.

"Why would she be worried about Sasuke?" Amaya asks.

"I didn't tell you, when Ino and I went to visit him, he wasn't in his room. No one has been able to find him,"

"Ch," Amaya laughs, "Kakai-sensei is training him," Sakura and Ino look at her outrageously. "Nani? No one knew that?"

"Iie!" They both scream, "How did you know that?" Ino asks,

"Kakai-sensei told me."

"Then where are they?" Sakura asks. Amaya shrugs nonchalantly.

"How would I know? I haven't sensei since he left for the preliminaries, and I haven't seen Sasuke since before the exams. Kakashi is probably just getting in some last minute training." Sakura sighs after a moment of hesitation. 'If Amaya isn't worried then there is really no reason I should be' Sakura thinks. Amaya suddenly stands up and shouts, "Go Naruto! Kick his Ass!!"

And soon the battle begins.

"No! Naruto!" Sakura screams as the blonde hair ninja charges right at the Hyuuga genius. Amaya just smacks her forehead. "Could he be any more of an idiot?" she asks no one. Naruto should know that close distance fighting with someone from the Hyuuga clan is most likely the dumbest thing a ninja could do. Amaya knows that this particular clan specialized in blocking the chakra network; Hinata would block hers all the time when they used to train together. Also Naruto should have known this since he saw the battle between Hinata and her cousin Neji. "He can see tenketsu!" Sakura says.

"Come on Naruto! Get you head out of your ass and THINK!" Amaya yells down to the stadium. Naruto creates a few shadow clones and begins to attack Neji. Amaya rolls her eyes.

"Smart move Naruto!" Sakura calls.

"It won't do much, Sakura," Amaya says sitting back down. Sakura looks down at her comrade,

"What do you mean?" The pink haired girl asks, 'why is she being negative?'

"From what Hinata's told me about Neji, this would be cake for him to defend against. Naruto's gotta start thinking outside of the box if he wants to win this battle." Sakura looks back to the stadium, she was right, Naruto was going to have to start thinking outside of the box. Ino laughs,

"I told ya he wasn't going to win!"

"Shut up INO-PIG!" Skaura yells.

Naruto creates more shadow clones, a sea of orange appeared and they started attacking Neji. Suddenly Neji runs through all of the clones and attacks the real Naruto. Amaya groans again. Naruto needs to start thinking. Or course since Naruto has realized that short range fight was out of the question, that he wouldn't fight the older boy, so then Naruto should have realized that Neji would recognize this too. But then the Naruto that Neji attacked, disappears in a puff of smoke. Amaya is immediately to her feet and Sakura soon follows her example. "Attaboy Narutoo!!" Amaya screams. She should give Naruto some more credit. Both of Naruto's teammates continue to cheer on the orange ninja until neji defeats him again with an amazing jutsu.

"What was that?!" Sakura asks.

"I don't know…I think Hinata told me about it once, it's a Hyuuga clan ultimate defense…or something like that…" Amaya explains. Neji uses it again as Naruto attacks.

"I don't understand. I though Naruto's punch hit him." Ino asks. Amaya squints as Neji does his rotation again.

"It…It looks like he's exert…chakra…just pure chakra, like a shield." The dark haired girl comments, not fully comprehending the situation. Then Neji attacks Naruto with a series of finger jabs and it looks as though Naruto is out. "Naruto!!" Sakura and Amaya yell.

"Just as I thought…" Ino groans. _Come on Naruto get up! _Sakura sits down and her eyes fall to the floor. "Oh Naruto…" she mumbles while Amaya still looks on intently. Naruto begins to stand.

"YES! That's it Naruto! Up on your feet!" Amaya screams, nearly jumping up; she was ecstatic that Naruto was getting up after an attack like that. Sakura looks up, "come on Naruto…" The battle was hard to watch for Sakura and Amaya, to see Naruto getting hurt so badly and still getting back up. Soon Naruto begins to make a hand sign. "What is he doing?" Ino asks, "Neji blocked all of his charka points," The fans watch on.

Amaya gasps. "Yes Naruto!" She can feel some form of chakra leaking out from him and once again the girls are back onto their feet. "Come on Naruto, concentrate!"

Soon the battle begins again with Naruto attacking with much more speed and ferocity than before. After a final attack the arena is covered in dust and no one could see what had happened. _Come on Naruto._ Once the dust clears, the audience sees two small craters. "Which one is Naruto?!" Sakura asks urgently.

"I don't know!' Ino answers. But Sakura's question was answered when Neji emerged from one of the holes. Neji stumbles to the other hole where Naruto lays. All of a sudden the earth beneath Neji's feet begins to break as Naruto shoots up and punches him square in the jaw.

"Winner, Uzamaki Naruto!" The proctor says. The stadium rejoices. Amaya jumps up into the air! "NARUTO!! YOU'RE AMAZING! WAY TO GO!" Her and Sakura hug in completely glee, so happy for their teammate.

"I can't believe he won!" Amaya and Sakura laugh,

"'Believe it!'" they quote the orange shinobi. Naruto runs around the stadium like the fool he is. "That baka! How does he have enough energy to run around after all that!?" Skaura yells. Amaya just laughs, she was so proud of Naruto, he's come a long way, but he still has much more to learn.

"What's the next match up?" Amaya asks.

"Sasuke-kun and Gaara. Sasuke-kun still hasn't arrived." Ino says. Soon the crowd begins to get unpleasantly boisterous. "Start the next match already!" the begin to scream and yell.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the proctor says, "an examinee has not yet arrived, so their battle will be delayed. We shall continue on to the next match,"

"Nani!" Sakura and Ino cry out.

"Why the hell is Kakai-sensei taking so long?" Amaya asks, frustrated.

"Well that's still good! Sasuke-kun won't be disqualified!" Ino cheers.

"The next match is Kankuro and Aburame Shino!"

Amaya sits down and crosses her arms. "I swear, Sasuke better make it here in time. I want to see what he's learned from Kakai-sensei." Ino begins to say something when the crowd becomes wilder and more ferocious.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"The sand guy is forfeiting." Someone next to Amaya answers.

"Nani?!" The three girls look on to the field.

"Kankuro has given up, therefore Aburame Shino wins by default." The proctor announces, he didn't seem too happy about this.

"Well this is just disappointing," Amaya huffs. The crowd roars in anger. One of the contestants, the only female one, flies down to the proctor on a giant fan. "So who's the next battle?" She asks leaning back in her seat aggravated.

"Temari and Nara Shikamaru," Sakura says. The crowd throws its trash at Shikamaru as he just lies on the ground after Naruto pushed him over the waiting room railing. "NEE! STOP THROWING TRASH AT MY TEAMATE! COME ON SHIKAMRU! GET UP!" Ino yells. Sakura and Amaya just stare at her. Amaya looks back to the arena and sees Temari attacking Shikamaru before the proctor officially began the match. The Kurohanna girl sits up in her seat with a small smirk on her lips. Temari was quite the aggressor isn't she? Ino stands up and cheers wildly with random kicks and punches.

"Shikamaru! Beat her up with your 16 hit combo!" Amaya looks beyond Ino.

"Chouji," she says smiling at him.

"Oi, Amaya, long time no see. Can I sit with you guys?" he asks while munching on a bag of chips.

"Aa," Amaya says, scooting over as does Sakura and Ino.

"Chouji, your stomach is okay already?" Ino asks, observing the bag of chips.

"Yeap," he sits next to Ino with a bag of snacks. "Wasn't the next match Sasuke's?" Ino quickly shooshes him and looks to Sakura who is sulking by hugging her knees to her chest. "Don't worry Sakura! Everything is fine!" Amaya rolls her ice blue eyes.

"Nee, Sakura, give it a rest already and just enjoy the match, he's fine!" she groans.

Temari attacks Shikamaru who was hiding in the trees' shadows with a wind attack that fills the stadium, blowing everything this was and that. "Come on Shikamaru! Get her!" Ino yells again.

"It's pointless. He'll end up giving up in the end," Chouji states.

"Why's that?" Amaya asks.

"He's lazy,"

"Surely he can't be that lazy,"

"Nope, he is," the fat ninja smiles. Temari keeps blasting her wind jutsu and finally Shikamaru nearly gets her with his Shadow Jutsu.

"Oh Shikamaru that was so close!" Ino says. Amaya looks at the arena as Shikamaru's shadow still holds in place. _What is he planning?_ Then Kunkuro shouts, "Temari! Above you!" Amaya's eyes look above Temari and she smiles and then laughs.

"That was pure genius!"

"What was?" Sakura asks.

"Look" Amaya points to the thing floating down to earth. "It's Shikamaru's jacket and a kunai. He's tied the jacket to the weapon to make a parachute to create another shadow. This way he'll be able to extend his jutsu." And just as she explained, the events occurred, making Temari jump backward rapidly. She plants her fan down in the ground when Shikamaru's Shadow can no longer reach her and she kneels behind it. Amaya studies the field closely and begins laughing again. _Shikamaru must have had this planned from the beginning! _"Nee! Nee! Ino, Chouji! You guys weren't kidding whenever you would say that Shikamaru is a genius!" She says, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Nani?" The three other genin ask. Amaya just laughs.

"Just watch." And just as she predicted, Shikamaru uses the two holes from the previous battle to trap Temari in his jutsu. Shikamaru begins to walk forward, making Temari do the same.

"THAT"S MY BOY! WAY TO GO SHIKAMRU!!!!" Ino screams. The audience watches fixedly as Shikamaru raises his arm also making Temari raise hers.

"I lose. I give up." He says.

Nobody moves for a short time until Amaya breaks out in laughter. "Chouji you were so right! Shikamaru was going to give up! He is the laziest ninja alive!!" The crowd begins to boo the Nara boy while Amaya continues to laugh. Shikamaru was even more unpredictable than Naruto was!

"Winner, Temari," the proctor says. Amaya stands up and claps while cheering and laughing simultaneously "Bravo Shikamaru! Well done! Well done!"

"What the hell is Naruto doing?!" Sakura yells as Naruto jumps from the waiting area to the arena near Shikamru.

"He's probably yelling at Shikamaru for giving. Naruto hates that."

The crowd begins to roar again, questioning where the Uchiha survivor is. The word is the match is being delayed an additional 10 minutes before they call it. "Ugh!! Where is he??!! Only a few seconds remain!!!" Ino cries out.

"Knowing Kakai-sensei, they will make it here with no time to spare," Amaya comments as she concentrates her chakra. She had learned while training with Kakashi that her Lightening Radar not only works to see surfaces, but she can also predict when someone will use a jutsu of any type. The pressure in the air becomes heavier and different just mere seconds before a jutsu is used. If it is a transportation jutsu for example, Amaya would be able to feel the jutsu about to happen and where the ninja would be teleporting to. She basically sees a disturbance in the atmosphere and can thus predict her next movement. Though, Amaya can only know that jutsu will be a teleporting one since she will see two disturbances in the air; any other justsu she wouldn't be able to know specifically what it is, only that the opponent is about to use one, whether it be gen or ninjutsu.

"About the final match," the proctor calls, "Time is up so…"

"Here they come!" Amaya shouts standing up. A whirlwind of leaves form at the stadium and Kakashi and Sasuke appear. Amaya's eyelids drop in annoyance, "Of course they have to come in a dramatic style,"

Ino and Sakura gasp, "Sasuke-kun!"

"He's made it in time," The four genin in the stands look to their left.

"Lee-san!" Sakura gasps.

"Nee, Gai-sensei, how's it going?" Amaya greats. Gai laughs.

"Not too bad Amaya-chan! Not, too bad!" and he winks.

"You must be Rock Lee," Amaya assumes, looking at the miniature version of Gai, only he was badly hurt and using a crutch to walk.

"Hai," Amaya smiles at him.

"I've heard so much about, from your sensei and Sakura. I wish I could have been at the preliminaries to see with my own eyes how truly amazing you are," Lee blushes.

"You must be Kurohana Amaya. Naruto-kun speaks very highly of you." Amaya shrugs,

"He speaks highly of everyone." Amaya turns in her seat with a glare on her face as her sensei walks down the stadium steps.

"Yo Gai, and Lee-kun, how's your body doing?" He asks.

"Kakai-sensei!" Sakura says with a troubling look.

"Gomen, gomen! You must have been worried. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this. Anou…" Kakashi glares at Amaya, "I see Amaya's told you her new nickname for me…" Amaya sticks her tongue out at the masked Jonin. Kakashi knew that she was angry with him for holding up the battles by being late. After all, she did specifically tell him not to be late for Sasuke's battle. Sakura looks down.

"I don't care about that anymore…" she says, "Kakai-sensei, there was a bruise on Sasuke's neck before, right?" she asks. Amaya looks to her and her anger disappears. _She's worried about Sasuke's curse mark._

"Don't worry about it anymore," Kakashi says. Amaya looks to Sakura as she smiles in reassurance. Then her blue eyes look back to Kakashi as he looks around. Amaya follows his gaze and she sees the ninja in cloaks. His eyes narrow. 'Eight ANBU members in this huge stadium. Two platoons isn't enough to cover this area. What is Hokage-sama thinking?' Kakashi ponders.

After following Kakashi's gaze Amaya counts up the number of ANBU here and then looks back to her sensei. "Kakai-sensei," she calls him in a low voice and a serious look in her eyes. Something about the ANBU was bothering him, but she didn't know what it was. Kakashi looks to her with a blank look of alertness.

"Aa," he replies in the same tone.

Sakura looks from Kakashi to Amaya then back to Kakashi as the two stare at each other. How could the two, over a period of 5 days, learn to communicate wordlessly? What did they do while training to make them so in sync?

Amaya nods to Kakashi with a quick movement of her head. _I need to be on guard._ She says to herself. Something wasn't right. Out of the corner of her eye she notices Sakura staring at her with concerned eyes. "Nee, what's with Sasuke's new outfit?" Amaya asks smirking. "It's so lame!" Kakashi smiles at her.

"You're just jealous that you aren't as special as you think. You're not the only one I got a new outfit for."

"Ch, as if," Amaya crosses her arms and faces forward.

"Are you kidding me Amaya!? Sasuke-kun's clothes are so cool!!!" Ino yells,

"Sure, sure," Amaya waves her off as the match begins. _Now, Sasuke, let's see what you've learned._

Sasuke attacks Gaara with a series of shuriken, but they were all blocked by Gaara's sand shield. Sasuke gets within punching range of Gaara when his shield of sand comes between them, then suddenly Sasuke disappears and reappears behind the red headed shinobi. _He's gotten so much faster, faster than me. _Sasuke sends Gaara flying with a solid punch to the jaw. Sasuke runs around Gaara's shield and gets him with a kick this time. Amaya's eyes go wide as she clenches her fists. _Sugoi ne, he's become so much faster in a month! _

"Kakashi-sensei!!!" Naruto yells from behind the group.

"What is it, Naruto?" Kakashi asks, as they all stare at Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Sensei! You must stop this match now!" Naruto yells.

"Naruto, nanda?" Amaya asks, "Great win by the way," she adds with a smile. Naruto laughs and grins.

"Arigato Amaya-chan. But, Gaara, he's totally different from us, he's not normal!"

"Naruto," Ino growls, "what are you talking about?"

"He lives to kill people, anyway at this rate Sasuke's going to die!" he shouts. Amaya's eyes flicker to Kakashi's face, to see him perfectly calm with this information and he looks back to Sasuke.

"Don't worry," the silver haired man says when closing his eye.

"You seem to be saying that a lot sensei," Amaya says with an arched eyebrow. "People tend to increase their worrying the more someone tells them not to worry," Kakashi looks at her and she sees his lips beneath his mask twitch; her eyes narrow in suspicion.

"We were late for a reason." Amaya looks back to Sasuke to see him attacking the sand ball Gaara created around himself.

"Sensei," Sakura calls for Kakashi's attention. "What do you mean you were late for a reason?"

"Hmm, do you want to know?" he asks slyly.

"GAH! We don't have time for that!" Naruto yells and stamps his feet.

"Shut up and watch him then," Kakashi says. "You'll wet your pants,"

Amaya's eyes widen and her mouth drops when she hears Kakashi say this. Sasuke does a few back handsprings to distance himself from Gaara. Amaya slowly turns to Kakashi as he keeps looking to Sasuke. That was exactly what he said to her.

"_There's this jutsu I want to show you. I don't know if you will be able to do it though since it's an incomplete jutsu and it is dangerous, but since your kekkei genkai is Raikou, your chakra is elementally based with electricity. So you might be able to do it." He says standing before her in the field._

"_What is it?" Amaya asks with her hand on her hip. _

"_It's my only original jutsu, and when you see it, I know you'll wet your pants," he smirks at her._

"Sasuke learned it?" She asks, completely bewildered. Kakashi smirks at her,

"Aa," Amaya looks back to Sasuke as he climbs up the wall of the stadium then looks back to Kakashi.

"This is what you meant by 'only certain people would be able to do it' it's because you and Sasuke have the Sharingan." Amaya says, still shocked. "The Sharingan isn't affected by its tunnel vision." She states rather than asks.

"Aa," Kakashi says again.

"What are you guys talking about??" Ino whines. Amaya's head whips around and looks back to Sasuke as she can feel the electricity building in his hand. Kakashi thought that Amaya would be able to perform the Chidori since she can control lightening and her eyes would be used to the affect lightening has but this wasn't the case.

"I supervised Sasuke's training, because he is similar to me," Kakashi says.

"How so?" Sakura asks.

"They both have Lightening based chakras." Amaya says.

"I see," Gai says, "That's why you had him master hand-to-hand combat moves so that he could dramatically increase his speed."

"Sugoi nee! I can see his chakra clearly with my eyes," Sakura says. "How can this be?" Everyone watches as Sasuke uses the Chidori on Gaara's sand ball. "It's making a lot of noise, what is that move?"

"Just a straight thrust," Gai says. "But it's Konoha's number one technique specialist's The Copy Ninja Kakashi's only original move." He announces, "It's a secret move used for assassination purposes. It's secret lies in the speed of the thrust and the activation of the body to create large amounts of chakra, then he concentrates the chakra to the thrusting arm and because of the incredible speed he is moving at, it emits a distinct chirping noise similar to a thousand birds chirping. That's why the move is called the Chidori." The crowd gasps collectively as Sasuke's Chidori penetrates Gaara's shield.

"That is the reason I wasn't able to learn it," Amaya says.

"Nani? Kakashi sensei tried to teach it to you?" Naruto asks.

"Hai. He thought since I was able to control lightening naturally, by eyes would be used to the tunnel vision it causes."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks.

"The Chidori for some reason tunnels the user's vision, which means they can only see a small amount that is directly in from of them, they wouldn't be able to see anything around them. The Sharingan solves this problem since it is an advanced eye technique."

"So since you do not have the Sharingan, you are not capable of using the Chidori?" Lee asks.

"Iie. I can create the Chidori just fine, but I get the tunnel vision."

"But wouldn't your eyes be used to it or immune to the vision since you use lightening?" Gai asks.

"Aa, if the Chidori was just that, lightening. Then my eyes would be just fine. But since it's not, my eyes aren't. The Chidori is pure Chakra being held in the palm of the hand, it's not pure lightening. It's so unstable that it looks like it is lightening, and also having elemental based chakra of lightening, adds to the affect." Amaya explains, still watching Sasuke. "It's also called Raikiri,"

"Raikiri?" Sakura asks but Amaya doesn't answer. Kakashi peels his eye away from Sasuke and looks to his other dark haired student. After realizing that she wouldn't be able to use Chidori hurt her deeply. One of her goals in life is master every single technique that involves any form of electricity, so when she learned she wasn't able to use this, it upset her.

"That's the alias it took because Kakashi once cut through lightening with that move," Gai explains. "The arm that uses the Chidori turns into a sword and cut through anything. "But you've taught him a reckless move," Gai says to Kakashi. Kakashi moves his eye to Gai with a small glare.

"I don't want to hear that from you," he bends over to Lee, "Right? Lee-kun?"

"Sounds fake to me," Ino mumbles to Sakura and Amaya.

"Iie, Ino, it is true. I can control lightening, pure lightening and I have seen him cut through it with the Raikiri (Lightening Edge). Anyone you see who is not in the Kurohana clan and uses lightening, is using lightening powered by chakra which is significantly weaker than pure lightening…."

"But I thought you said that he cut through the lightening," Ino says

"Aa, this is the Chidori, it is pure Chakra that just looks like lightening, pure chakra is more powerful that pure lightening. But there are always some cases where this isn't true, certain circumstances and all that," Amaya explains, still staring at Sasuke. When she found out that she wouldn't be able to use it, she decided that she would create a lightening jutsu that is more powerful than the Chidori and one that would destroy it.

"I don't really understand the logic, but it's an incredible move!" Sakura exclaims.

Sasuke pulls away from the boulder, holding his shoulder as the sand melts away from Gaara.

"He got him!" Ino yells as they all see Gaara's bleeding shoulder.

Suddenly, Amaya gets extremely tired as she sees feathers around her. Her eyelids begin to droop. "Nee, Sakura," she pats Sakura's leg, "A little help?" and Sakura dispels the Genjutsu. Amaya smiles at Sakura, "Looks like I still suck pretty badly at Genjutsu and it appears you are still amazing. Some things haven't changes I suppose" Sakura smiles but it soon disappears as they look around.

"What's going on?" She asks. There is a loud explosion coming from where the Hokage and the Kazekage were seated. "What the…" Amaya says standing up, looking at the black smoke. The ANBU around begin to move in the direction of the Hokage. Everyone that is awake watches as the Hokage and the Kazekage emerge from the smoke and onto the higher roofing. The Kazekage has a kunai to the Hokage's throat. A giant purple box is formed around them.

"A field creation technique?" Gai questions,

"They are not normal ninja," Kakashi answers him, "they have out maneuvered the ANBU. Kakashi and Gai go to go to the Hokage when a member of the ANBU stands in their way at the base of the stair case.

"What are you doing? Hokage-sama is in danger!" Gai shouts. Members of the audience then emerge by the stray ANBU's side; they are from the sound village.

"What a bummer," Kakashi says.

"I didn't expect the enemy to be disguised as a member of the ANBU." Gai admits. _If this is an attack on the Hokage and the Leaf Village…_

Amaya looks out of the stadium towards the walls of the village. She uses Lightening Radar to see if anything was happening. She gasps when she sees them and she turns to her sensei. "Kakai-sensei! The village is being attacked! Three giant snakes were just summoned on the west wall of the village!" Amaya points in the direction as smoke appears.

"We were careless," Gai growls as he looks in the direction of the purple box. "Kakashi, look inside the field, its…"

"Orochimaru!" Gai, Kakashi, and Amaya say at once.

"Sasuke-kun!" Amaya looks in the direction of the arena. "Where is he?" Amaya scans hard, using the Radar, it was much harder finding Sasuke in the village full of commotion and moving things. Picking out one person it much harder in a populated place rather than the forest.

"Shimatta!" Amaya curses, "He's going after Gaara!" Sakura gasps and Amaya looks up to see two sound ninja in the air, ready to attack them. Amaya takes out a kunai and pushes Sakura to the ground. Her view is obstructed by navy blue and the shinobi were killed.

"Sakura, Amaya!" Kakashi smiles while looking at the two kunoichi upside down and through his legs. Amaya narrows her eyes at him.

"Ch, I could have handled them you know," she mumbles and pouts.

"Hai, Hai, but the two of you, stay there for a moment, I'm going to decrease the amount of enemy," and he jumps off.

"Matta! I can help!" Amaya yells wanting to follow but she obeys what he ordered. She groans and kneels next to Sakura who is still covering her head. Amaya rolls her eyes, _how she is a shinobi, I'll never know._ Before long Kakashi comes back to them.

"Sakura! I'm glad I taught you about illusionary techniques during survival training, you have a talent in that area." He says, "Dispel the illusionary technique and wake up Shikamaru and Naruto. Naruto will rejoice. It's his first A-ranked mission in a long time,"

"Mission?" Sakura asks. What do you mean? What are we supposed to do?!" Sakura asks as Kakashi kills another enemy.

"Just as Amaya said, Sasuke went after Gaara and the other two Sand ninja with him, you must go after him and stop him," Kakashi then summons two dogs, a small pug and a larger husky looking mutt type.

"So are you coming with us?" Sakura asks.

"Iie, I mustn't leave this place. That is what Pakkun here is for, he will help you track down Sasuke." Amaya narrows her eyes. Kakashi never mentioned her name, and with Pakkun, Shikamaru, and Naruto going with Sakura, that would make a four man platoon and not to mention that he has summoned another hound. "OK Sakura, go dispel the technique from the others."

"H-Hai, oh! What about Amaya?" Amaya looks at Kakashi and Kakashi looks over his shoulder at her. He knew this was going to kill her. Her eyes told him that she already, relatively, knew what was going to happen. She was sadden and heart broken by it.

"I have a different mission for Amaya,"


	3. Chapter 3

so pretty much this chapters ends at episode 80....chya...ummmmmmm...idk but my favorite part in the story is coming up in like...the next chapter or so, i can't waiit to write iiiiitt!!

SPOILER: ITACHI!

That's all im gunna say lol

more reveiwers please??

Disclaimer:i own nothing, only any original characters, dialogue, plot yadda yadda

* * *

"A different mission?" Sakura asks looking at the dark haired girl. Her blue eyes were staring at nothing and they looked so sad.

"Hai. Amaya the village was unprepared for this attack. That means that there are going to be a lot of ninjas and citizens hurt. You'll have to heal everyone that you can. The medic-nins are going to have their hands filled. Also, take out as many sand and sound ninja you come across and any stray civilian you find, get them to the evacuation rooms. Do you know where they are?"

"Hai, they are located in the Hokage Mountain," Amaya answers, still looking down.

"Good, you will end up being a huge attribute to the village by healing our villagers and killing the enemy." Kakashi notices Sakura staring at Amaya with pained eyes. He didn't want to have to separate Amaya from team 7 again since it affected everyone on Team 7, but it must be done. "Sakura, get going," he says. She nods and crawls to where Naruto and Shikamaru are. "Amaya, this is Cho, she will be going with you. She will be able to help you find the injured."

"Hai," Amaya stands and jumps on the rail next to her sensei and then she and Cho jump to the base of the stands. Kakashi kills another sound ninja that was heading for Amaya and he jumps next to her. He puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Sumimasen, Amaya, I promise I'll send for you and you'll be able to go to Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura and rejoin them. I'm sure that they will need some medical attention after their battle, but for now this is what's best for the village." Kakashi explains. "Cho will lead you to them,"

"I understand Kakai-sensei," she gives him a mature smile and look that made Kakashi blink. "I know my duty as a shinobi is to this village and to protect its villagers," Kakashi's eyelid drops slightly. Out of all of his students, Amaya has grown the most in this short period of time; she made him proud. Kakashi nods,

"Go," and he gently pushes her away.

Amaya runs through the village with the grey and brown husky mutt. "Cho-san, I need you to take me to the villagers who have the most damage, are you capable of doing that?" Amaya asks, not quite sure of what Kakashi's ninken can do.

"Aa" she answers and they make a right turn. Amaya's lightening Radar was activated and she could see all of the chaos and pandemonium that was occurring. When Gai and Kakashi said that the village wasn't prepared for this, they really meant it. The hound and the girl find a leaf shinobi fighting against three sand ninjas while trying to protect several villagers.

"Oi! Get near to the civilians!" Amaya calls out while making several hand signs and jumping into the air. The chunnin obeys and stands closer to the huddle of citizens of Konoha. "Raiton: Ranji Shuigumi no Jutsu! (Lightening Style: Wild Lion's Mane technique)" Amaya yells as a circle of lightening engulfs around the people. One sand ninja tried to penetrate through the defenses but a lion's head a claw attack him from the circle of lightening and ultimately killing him. Amaya kills the rest of the opposing ninja then releases the jutsu. The chunnin looks pretty beat up. "Here, let me heal your wounds," she motions for him to sit down and begins to work on his leg.

"You're a medical-nin?!" he asks surprised.

"More or less, not officially," she answers, concentrating on his wound. "Are any of the villagers hurt?" she asks.

"Iie, they are all fine." He looks at her with a puzzling look,

"Nani?" she asks.

"What rank are you? I've never seen you before,"

"Genin,"

"You're only a genin!?"

"Hai," Amaya stands, "The rest of your wounds aren't too bad so I let them be, I need to conserve my chakra for the rest of the injured. I'll help you get these people to the evacuation rooms until I come across others who need me,"

"Aa," Amaya helps up the man and assists him and bringing the people closer to the mountain when Cho called her to a greater cause. Amaya departures from the chunnin and runs westward on the rough tops with Cho. As they get closer Amaya can see the three giant snakes. Amaya jumps down to the ground and Cho follows. The Kurohana girl sees the helpless bleeding leaf shinobi near the base of where the serpents were directly heading to. "Cho-san, get the people out of the way of the snakes," she asks of the hound and she complies by running in front of the genin. Amaya stops and clears her mind completely and concentrates on the lightening that is about to flow from her body and out to the snakes.

Cho successfully gets all of the wounded away and Amaya opens her eyes and with an exerted yell she shoots lightening from her shoulders down her arms to her hands and it shoots a giant bolt of yellow-white at the reptiles. Once it has made contact it fans out into a wall of lightening and she begins to slowly plow the snakes back away from the village.

Amaya grits her teeth as her arms begin to shake. The snakes are getting burned but are other wise fine except that they can't advance. She has been like this, pushing them back for nearly ten minutes and they have only moved a few feet. Amaya can't keep this up for much longer; exerting this much lightening from her body all at once is extremely dangerous. If her concentration gets broken the lightening can backfire and her harms can be permanently damaged. Amaya continues to slowly push the giant snakes away from the village. Enemy shinobi begin to realize that they should kill Amaya if they want their plan to work. A kunai is thrown at her and she takes a huge step forward pushing the snakes back a good five feet. She growls as sweat rolls down her forehead. The kunai cuts deep into her thigh. Amaya ignores the pain and continues to slowly push the monsters back inch by inch. "Amaya-chan, don't worry, we'll make sure the enemy doesn't hurt you," a woman's voice says as Amaya senses some people around her and she hears the clinging of metal.

Another few minutes and feet pass when she hears a man's voice say to her, "Amaya-chan, you can stop pushing back the snakes. Jiraya-sama will take care of them now," Amaya nods and blocks off the electricity coming out of her arms. The black haired girl falls to her knees panting, her arms and upper torso were so numb. She feels a pair of arms comfort around said numb body parts. Amaya looks up and sees her first year teacher from the academy, Momo-sensei. "How are you Amaya-chan?" she asks in her delicate voice. This was so very wrong. Momo-sensei was too fragile to be here on the battle field.

"Aa, anou…someone said something about Jiraya…Jiraya one of the Sanin Jiraya?" Amaya asks as Momo-sensei helps her to her feet.

"Hai, the very one," Momo-sensei says in admiration as they look up to see a white haired man summoning a giant toad.

"Oh, Momo-sensei, where are the wounded Kakashi-sensei's ninja hound moved out of the way of the snakes?" She points to where they lay; a few medical ninjas were already there. Amaya runs to them dodging some stray shuriken and kunai as Momo-sensei gets back to protecting the village. She runs up to one of the medical-nins, "What can I do to help?" She asks, "I know healing jutsus," He points her in to a few moaning leaf ninjas and she begins to heal them.

Once the shinobi were healed Amaya and Cho run to where more wounded were and where the fighting was heaviest. Cho runs ahead and attacks some sound ninja. Amaya fights her way through the crowd, killing as many as she could and making several quick healing detours to keep her comrades in the fight longer. She makes it to the wall of the village where more of the enemy has penetrated through. At the top of the wall Amaya makes several hand signs. "Mizu no Tatsumaki! (Tornado of water)" she yells and from her hands a violent spiraling tornado of water crashes on the oncoming crowd of intruders, killing many. Once the jutsu is over Amaya bends over, placing her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. After a short minute Amaya turns to jump back into the village when her eyes glance to her left as she sensed an attack and jumps to her right. She slides to a stop on one knee and looks up and dodges several thrown weapons. Unfortunately she couldn't dodge them all as three cut into her skin. She is then kicked across the face and falls over the edge of the wall. Amaya throws a kunai at the sound ninja who attacked her with an exploding tag tied to it. When it explodes he is killed and rubble from the wall falls around her and she uses them to stable herself as she uses her chakra and jumps from one to the other. She rides them back to the ground and jumps off at the last minute, tumbling to a stop as some of the debris pelts her. Cho is by her side. Amaya stands up and asks her, "Where am I needed?" The hound runs in a direction and she follows.

Amaya heals all of the injured fighters. Some are taken to the hospital while others go right back into fighting. After a while the number of sound and sand ninja seemed to dwindle significantly. "Amaya-chan, I have received word that it is alright for you to go to your team now," Cho explains. Amaya nods and asks her superiors if they needed her assistance any longer. They said no and she and Cho were on their way to find Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru.

"Oi, Shikamaru, Asuma-sensei!" Amaya calls as she and Cho jump down from the forest trees. Amaya stumbles slightly on her landing but she keeps running to them. "Are you guys alright?"

"Aa, more or less," Asuma says. Amaya falls next to Shikamaru and starts to pull his shirt up slightly to look at the gash on his abdomen. "Gah! Nani!? Amaya what are you doing?!" Shikamaru squirms as Amaya's hands emit a green glow.

"Hold still," she says as she heals him, not noticing his blush. Asuma observes Kakashi's student. Her hands are damaged from healing so much and she looked awful with blood stains everywhere. Once she is finished with Shikamaru she stands up and asks breathless, "do you need anything healed?"

"Iie," Asuma shakes his head. "Good," Amaya says and she and Cho run off to find Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

"Asuma-sensei, I've never seen her like that before," Shikamaru comments.

"Aa, she's in automatic right now,"

"What do you mean?"

"She's just been in battle and she's been healing non-stop from what I could tell, so she's running on that state of mind; if your injured, she's gunna heal you, if not she'll move on to the next patient."

Amaya speeds up her pace when she senses her teammates. She lands on branch where Sakura lies unconscious next to Pakkun. "Nee, nee, what happened to her?" Amaya asks as she examines her female comrade.

"Gaara crushed her until she lost conscious," Pakkun answers as she converses with Cho in dog language. Amaya checks her over and sighs, nothing wrong with her, just knocked out.

"Where are Sasuke and Naruto?" Amaya asks

"Right over there," Pakkun indicates with his short nose. "So is it all really over in the village?" he asks.

"Aa, the village has been successfully defended,"

Amaya jumps from the trees and sees Gaara lying down on his back and bleeding from the forehead and she also sees Naruto lying on his front and Sasuke kneeling next to him.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Amaya calls as she jumps down to them. She stumbles again and leans on Sasuke for a moment as she kneels to Naruto's head. "Help me flip him over," she commands and Sasuke does so. The Kurohana clan girl begins to heal Naruto.

Sasuke stares at Amaya with wide eyes. She looked just as bad as Naruto and Gaara after their battle. She looked so tired. This wasn't the way he expected to see her after a month, but then again he didn't expect having to chase after Gaara either. Naruto opens his eyes slightly and smiles. "Amaya-chan," he says, "you missed it. My battle against Gaara was 10 times cooler than the one against Neji," he smiles.

Amaya looks down at Naruto. She had such an overwhelming feeling of joy. This sudden feeling made a lump in her throat form and she wanted to rejoice. Being next to Naruto and Sasuke completed the missing pieces in her heart. She never wants to be separated from them ever again. "I know, Naruto," she whispers her eyes were becoming moist which caused her to blink more. Naruto's smile falters,

"Why are you crying Amaya-chan?" he asks. Amaya just shakes her head, still smiling, not caring if she was or wasn't and she didn't care if Sasuke saw her cry either, they are tears of pure bliss.

"It's because I'm happy, Naruto," She says and Naruto smiles even bigger before losing consciousness.

Sasuke stares at Amaya in wonder; did she really miss them that much, enough to make her cry? And seeing Amaya cry is like seeing a rock walk. Sasuke still watches her when she turns to face him; her liquid, sparkling blue eyes lock with his dark ones. Her eyes were simply stunning under the circumstances. She was still smiling, possibly more that when she was looking at Naruto. The Uchiha boy reaches up to Amaya's cheek and wipes away the stray tear falling down from her eyes. He leaves his hand there, committing to memory how soft her cheek was, how warm it was, how perfectly it fit to his palm.

When Sasuke's hand touches her cheek she stops smiling along with her heart. Her eyes grow wide and a blush rises to her cheeks. His hand was cool and comfortable against her hot blushing face. "Baka," he shakes his head and he half smirks and half smiles at her which made her heart start speeding. She narrows her eyes at him, "Duck-Butt"

Amaya looks up when she hears the rustling of leaves above their heads. Behind her, Temari and Kunkuro drop in front of Gaara. Amaya stands up and turns to them. They are tense; they suspect that she's going to attack them.

"I don't have much chakra left," she says to them, "but would you like me to heal some of your wounds so that your trip back to the sand village isn't as difficult?" Temari and Kunkuro stare at each other, obviously not sure on what to do. Sasuke takes hold of her elbow and whispers so the others don't hear,

"What are you doing?" he demands, but before she could answer him Temari asks,

"Why would you do that?" Amaya looks to the Sand ninja.

"Because it's all over now, the sand and sound have retreated from Konoha. Since it's over, I hold no prejudice against people who need to be healed."

"She's right, the fight is over, we lost," The red headed shinobi says staring up at nothing.

"Gaara," Kunkuro says. The leaf ninja walks to the sand ninjas and kneels next to Gaara and begins to work on his more serious wounds while Gaara stares at her in bafflement. Amaya then works on Temari and lastly Kunkuro.

"Amaya, come on, we need to get the dobe and Sakura back to the village," Sasuke calls.

"Hai," Amaya turns her back to the sand siblings and walks over to Sasuke who was tensely watching her while she was healing the enemy. She was so exhausted, but the day was not over yet.

"Arigato…Amaya-san," Temari calls out to Amaya who looks back and nods to her. _So this is what father meant when he said he missed the chivalrous days of being a shinobi. _Makoto would always tell Amaya about the times when he was a ninja and that back then there were a sort of code of conduct, unofficial code obviously. For example if a ninja gave up and admitted they lost, that was that, they didn't come back and double cross you. But nowadays, all there was was a bunch of 'hitting below the belt' so to speak. And with that the enemy ninja disappear. Amaya closes her eyes and sighs; she places her hands on her hips and looks up at the blue, blue sky. It's strange how on such a beautiful day such horrible things could occur. "Nee, Sasuke?" She calls,

"Nani?" he answers curiously staring at her clan symbol on her back.

"What's with the tattoos?" Amaya looks over her shoulder at him smirking. Sasuke stares at her, not sure what to say, "You look like a lame wanna-be tough guy," The Uchiha survivor narrows his eyes at her,

"Trying to be more feminine with that pretty little flower on your back?" Sasuke remarks snidely back at her. Amaya silently laughs as she walks over to him,

"Let me heal your shoulder," she says,

"How could you tell I hurt my shoulder?" he asks,

"The way you're kinda shrugging it so it won't hurt as much, baka."

----

There is a knock on Amaya's front door of her house and she opens it to see a solemn expression on Sakura's face and she was wearing the same black funeral clothes that she was. The only difference was Amaya's right arm wrapped in purple and the few bandages for her wounds. "Ready?" Sakura asks in a mumble, "Aa" Amaya answers in the same tone.

They walk down the streets of the empty village to the Hokage's funeral. Turns out Orochimaru did end up killing the Hokage. The girls meet up with Naruto who was also bandaged in certain places. They all stare at the ground, all slightly depressed. Amaya looks up, "Aa…ame da," she plainly states. The other two genin look up as well.

"No it's not." Naruto contradicts monotonously.

"It will though, very soon,"

"How do you know?"

"I always know when it's going to rain Naruto. Raikou and Mizu Tougyo pretty much make me a weather machine,"

"That's pretty cool Amaya-chan," Naruto says and they all look at each other then to their right when they see Sasuke walking towards them. He walks past the three of them with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed. He walks a few more feet before stopping for a moment then walking again. Amaya, Sakura and Naruto jog up to him and they all walk together at Team 7 for the first time in a while.

At the funeral for the third Hokage, one of the village elders gives a speech.

"The funeral for the Third Hokage who lost his life in battle as well for the other victims, who gave their live, will begin now."

The line of shinobi dressed in tradition funeral wear begins to place white flowers on the shrine. Amaya stares up at the sky while standing next to Sasuke and Naruto. _Okaasama, Otousama, Kin-chan, Washi-kun, Haruki-kun…Miyo-san…_

Amaya and Naruto look to their left when they hear Konohamaru sobbing. "Wasn't the third Hokage Konohamaru's grandfather?" Amaya whispers so the boy couldn't hear.

"Hai," Naruto says. Amaya remembers the first time she met the third Hokage.

"_And this is my daughter, Amaya," Makoto introduced her to him; it was the very first day that she arrived in the village. She was wearing her black ski cap. Amaya pouts slightly._

"_Aren't a bit old to be Hokage?" The old man laughs and pulls Amaya's cap down over her eyes. _

"_You've got a spunky one here Makoto," he laughs as Amaya fixes her hat._

"_Don't touch my hat! I'll bit you next time if you do!" That was something Kin always said and actually did. That just made the Hokage laugh even more._

Amaya smiles gently with her mouth but her eyes held sadness as she places a flower on the shrine. She walks back to her position and the rain ceases to fall. Amaya looks to Naruto when he says Iruka's name. "Why do people risk their lives for others?"

"When one dies…he disappears…" Iruka explains, "along with his past, current lifestyle and future. Many people die in missions and wars. They die easily and in surprisingly simply ways. Hayate was one of them. Those who die have goals and dreams, but everyone has something as important as those, parents, siblings, friends, lovers…people who are important to you. They trust and help each other. The bond between the people important to you ever since birth and the string that binds them becomes thicker and stronger as time goes by. It's beyond reason. Those bound to you by that string will do that, because it's important."

"Aa, I think I understand, somewhat." Amaya mentally shakes her head. She would think Naruto would already know the answer to the question he asked since he does it all the time without a second thought. "But…it's painful when someone dies,"

"The Third didn't die for nothing," Kakashi says, "He left something important in all of us, you'll find out what eventually,"

"Aa, I think I understand that, too, somewhat."

----

After the funeral Kakashi walks each of his students home, Amaya was the only one left.

"Amaya, I've heard a lot of compliments for you," Kakashi says with his hands in his pockets.

"Nande?" Amaya asks.

"Many ninjas from the leaf village that you healed or fought with were impressed with your skill and your ability to take instructions well." Amaya shrugs,

"I just did what I was told and did what was needed of me, that's all," she says in a blasé manner, completely dismissing the compliments which makes Kakashi chuckle lightly.

"Did anyone ask you to stop the three snakes?"

"…Iie, that would fall under the 'what was needed of me category'and I didn't stop them, Jiraya-sama did, I just held them off."

"Ah, I see. A lot of the people thought you were a Jounin, at least a Chunnin." Amaya shrugs again.

"I don't know where you're going with this sensei," she says in a monotone sigh. She wanted to sleep; it's been a long two days.

"I just thought that you would like to know; also it makes me look like an amazing teacher since you're my student, so I wanted to say thank you for making me look good," the masked Jounin smiles at Amaya while she rolls her eyes. Typical Kakashi.

* * *

i find this funny, this is like...10 episodes in the anime and this chapter is really short...


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

very long chapter

lots of schtuff

enjoy and reveiw ^_^

DISCLAIMER: nothing is mine besides any OC's and original plot and etc...

* * *

"Sasuke, I'm bored," Amaya says as she stares up through the trees at the sky.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Sasuke asks glaring at her back as she sits on the roof with her legs in front of her and is leaning back on her hands. He came up to this miniature forest on a roof top to train since no one really bothers him here. The only people that come up here are the gardeners and they have no problem with him being at this place. That was, until Amaya found him up here.

"Entertain me," she says. Sasuke rolls his eyes,

"Entertain yourself," he remarks. Amaya bends her head backwards to see an upside down Sasuke glaring at her.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"You! I came up here to train and you're distracting me!" he yells. One of her eyebrows arches as the corner of her mouth twitches slightly.

"I distract you?" she asks. Sasuke hesitates for a moment,

"Yes,"

"How so?"

"You're loud, obnoxious, annoying, a brat, selfish…what are you doing?" Sasuke tilts his head when his comrade rolls backwards and pushes herself up slowly into a handstand.

"What does it look like I'm doing dobe?" she asks sarcastically. Her shirt falters slightly due to gravity and reveals part of her bare stomach. Sasuke snaps out of his daze and snaps at her as well,

"Why don't you go train or something?" she giggles,

"I am. I am training in the art of standing on hands," The Uchiha shakes his head and places his hands on his hips with a look of incredibility. "Nani?"

"There's no way that you're Yoshitake Amaya," Amaya smiles again,

"Nope, I am _Kurohana_ Amaya," Sasuke stares at her with a questioning look and she rolls her eyes. Sasuke smirks; he has no doubt now that this is the real her. Only Amaya could roll her eyes quite like that, it's very distinct and he would be able to recognize it anywhere. After the whole kidnapping fiasco, Amaya explained to him…and Naruto and Sakura who dropped in on the two of them when they were taking a walk alone…that her name was original Kurohana, her father's clan name, and she and her mother kept the name even after Makoto left them. But when Amaya started to live with her father again, he had changed his name to Yoshitake. Amaya wanted to change her name back; she had said something about retracing her roots.

"Why are you like this?" Sasuke asks sitting on the roof floor then lying down on his back using his hands as pillows. He wasn't going to get any training done, not with her in this lazy-I-don't-want-to-do-any-type-of-work mode. But this was not what he was referring to.

"Nande?" she asks.

"You're different." Amaya flips up from her handstand and walks over to the boy before her.

"Explain please," she says, looking down at him with a curious glare and her hands on her hips. Sasuke smirks at her and closes his eyes remaining silent. Amaya pouts and kicks him in his ribs. "Sasuke…"

Another kick, "Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke laughs and catches her leg and yanks on it making her fall on her back with a 'hmpf!' She sits up with a pouting glare that made him snort since he was trying not to laugh. "You asshole!" She starts kicking him on his chest but he holds her legs tightly in his arms. After a few minutes of struggling Amaya gives up on that. "Sasuke, I'm going to shock you,"

"You really ARE a boy?" he asks with sarcastic hope.

"Ha ha…I mean like this," and Amaya jabs her index finger at his knee and literally shocks him. Sasuke jumps releasing her legs.

"Chikushou Amaya!" he curses her. Amaya rolls on her side laughing.

"Oh don't be like that. I did tell you that I was going to shock you," she laughs.

"Ch, whatever," Sasuke lies next to Amaya as she closes her eyes and breathes in deeply. She did definitely change, she seemed freer. Ever since the death of her father, it's like she's become more open and more carefree, as if the reins on her were released. Even after that, when she was crying because she was so happy to see him and Naruto…is it really possible to miss someone that much? From the start Amaya was never a very emotional person, not emotionally weak anyway so to cry in happiness…it seemed so odd. But on the other hand, Sasuke actually liked seeing this different and new emotion from her, he couldn't understand it himself. What he really didn't understand, was that when she was crying, she looked more beautiful than she normally does. Alright, alright, Sasuke will admit, Amaya is quite attractive, but there is nothing wrong with that, Kunerai-sensei is attractive too, but it doesn't mean anything to him…but then again, Kunerai isn't the same age as he is…

Amaya turns her head and gazes upon Sasuke's troubled face and she smiles. She loved spending time like this with him. Amaya pokes the forehead creases in his skin caused by his thinking. "If you make a face like this, then it'll stay that way…forever," Sasuke turns his face to her.

…and Kunerai doesn't make his head feel like its floating. Only Amaya can make him feel like this.

Amaya blushes as her breath gets caught in her chest. His eyes were so dark and sparkling and it felt as though he was staring right through her eyes into her rapidly beating heart. She remembers the kiss they had; it all seems so far in the past. The two break their gaze when they hear a hawk's screech. "What does Kakashi want now?" Sasuke asks getting up and he holds out his hand for his teammate to take. She places her hands into his and he helps her up.

"Don't assume it's for you Sasuke, it could be for me, I _am _his favorite after all," Amaya gestures dramatically emphasizing her 'spoil-ness' as Sasuke says. The Uchiha yanks on her ponytail before jumping off of the roof,

"You wish,"

----

Sasuke and Amaya walk together to meet their sensei. Amaya spots him leaning against the wall of a Dango Shop. "Nee Kakai-sensei," she greets, "Ohayou Kunerai-sensei, Asuma-sensei," they nod and smile, "Ohayou Amaya-chan"

"Kakashi? It's unusual for you to be here on time," Sasuke comments.

"Meh, I do it from time to time,"

"Oh sure, you show up on time for something like this, but for the chunin exams, you show up hours late making everyone worry about Sasuke," Amaya crosses her arms over her chest. Kakashi tilts his head towards her and giving her a look that said, 'now is not time,' with a bit of annoyance in his eyes. Amaya shrugs and puts her hands up, "I'm just sayin'" she says looking away. Sasuke looks into the restaurant and slightly glares at Kakashi.

"I don't like sweets," Amaya turns her head to him with her jaw slack.

"Nani!?!"

"What are you so shocked about baka? You already knew that I don't like sweets,"

"Aa, and it kills me every time you say it," Amaya says in a soft voice, clasping her hands in front of her chest the way she always sees Sakura do. Kakashi nods to Kunerai and Asuma and they disappear. Amaya's eyebrows slightly come together as she looks back to the masked Jonin, trying to see if his face would give away any details to the tension coming from him.

"Amaya, weren't you telling me before how you needed to visit Haru?" Kakashi says. _If he wants to get rid of me, it's gunna cost him._ Amaya moves her eyes to the Dango shop then back to her sensei suggestively, knowing he would understand her innuendo. He rolls his eyes, and shoves his hand in his pocket and gives her some money. "Arigato Kakai-sensei," Amaya says as she walks into the sweets restaurant and she hears Sasuke says,

"Kakashi she has you whipped,"

----

Amaya's visit with Haru was fun; she had helped him bake a cake for the first time. And it even tasted good. Now Amaya was walking home, taking the more scenic route today. She was going to make a right to cross the bridge which was over a small river but she stops and crouches down in bushes, suddenly she was aware of a battle. She senses Kakashi's chakra, she can recognize it easily now, as well as what she assumes to be the chakras of Kunerai and Asuma, along with two, very strong, chakra sources. Amaya cautiously walks out from the brush and onto the bridge and sees Kakashi in front of Kunerai and Asuma; the three Jonin were tense. She also sees two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them. Who were these guys? Suddenly Amaya sees with her Lightening Radar, a disturbance in the air around the shorter one of the cloaked ninja and a thin line of the disturbance heading towards Kakashi. She jumps over the railing of the bridge and onto the water applying chakra to her feet. Amaya concentrates on her Mizu Togyou and traps the taller of the two so he won't be able to protect his partner from her.

"…ittai!?" she hears him say as she runs to the shorter one and jumps up in the air punching him in the jaw with Kin for a little extra power. "Itachi-san!" the…the _blue_…man says…?

'Itachi' stumbles slightly and Amaya looks back to Kakashi to see him kneeling down panting heavily. _What kind of jutsu was that to make Kakashi so weak?_ Amaya wonders.

"What happened!?" Asuma demands of Kakashi. _Why do Asuma-sensei and Kunerai-sensei have their eyes closed?_ Kakashi looks up at Amaya and his eyes widen in fear which scared her since she has never seen him look at her in that manner.

"Amaya! Get out of here NOW!" he yells in a raspy voice. Kakashi watches as Amaya takes a step backwards, still looking at him with such a confused and fearful look and she starts to run until Itachi appears in front of her and grabs her by her throat and lifts her in the air.

"Amaya-chan is here?!" Kunerai frantically asks.

"Shimatta," Kakashi curses as he slowly struggles to stand.

"Kakashi you suddenly fell down once Itachi stopped talking…?" Asuma informs him. 'So two days in Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan world lasts a mere second in this one? If Amaya didn't punch him, the torture would have continued on for another 24 hours,' Kakashi thinks.

Amaya struggles to breath under the cloaked man's death grip. She extends her right arm out to his face, _who is this guy?_

Kakashi goes to take a step but then stops suddenly, startled by Amaya's piercing scream. Itachi drops her and stumbles backwards grabbing his head and kneeling to the ground, his face showed pain. Amaya's screams continuously as she also grabs her head. Kakashi sees her head bleeding and she was crying blood and her eyes…her eyeballs were like black squishy liquid. Her face was pure agony and torture. "Kakashi, what's happening!?!" Asuma demands. Kakashi couldn't answer for he was frozen staring at his pupil. What was going on!? What happened!? It's affecting both Itachi and Amaya…what the…? Amaya sinks into the water, she lost control of her chakra as she continues to spine chillingly scream underwater. Kakashi runs as fast as his weakened body would allow him and reaches in and grabs her by her hood. He pulls her to the surface and holds her in his lap; Amaya's lower half was still underwater. She wasn't screaming any longer but her eyes were still the moving black liquid and her face was frozen in place as if she was screaming silently. The black in her eyes begin to slowly shrink, revealing her normal pale blue eyes. The black shrinks away into her pupil and her eyes finally return to normal as her back arches and she gasps. "Amaya…" Kakashi shakes her gently, noticing that her right arm was bleeding black liquid through the ribbons. 'But Amaya told me that Kin never bleeds, it's indestructible'

Amaya finally comes back to reality. _What was that?! I saw…I saw EVERYTHING…_she turns her head and sees Itachi kneeling staring at her with an expression holding both shock and anger. Kisame, as Amaya now knew, was next to him looking at the Uchiha with a questioning look. _How did that happen? Was it Kin? Was he able to see into my mind the way I saw into his? Was he able to see every single thought, every single memory of mine the way I saw of his?_ Amaya gets above the water and kneels next to Kakashi, both of them panting and now physically and mentally weak. It was as if Itachi's past, no, as if his entire life up until this moment was shoved into her head. She saw everything he saw, heard every thought he ever thought and even saw into his subconscious mind. She new everything…she knew his plan, the reason_s _he was here, she knew it all. The pain in her head felt as though someone was drilling into her brain painfully slow. Kin was completely numb, how did this happen, Amaya had no idea. All she knew was that she could barely focus, but she had to. Itachi stands next to Kisame.

"What did you come here for?" Kakashi demands. "Did you come here for Sasuke?" Amaya stands and puts her hand on her kneeling sensei's back, her hand glows with green. She wouldn't be able to heal him much now that she was having a hard time staying conscious herself, but the little could help him.

"Iie," Itachi answers, "we are after the Fourth Hokage's legacy," Kunerai and Asuma gasp. Amaya stops healing Kakashi and falls to her knees besides him. She couldn't catch her breath and the pain in her head was unbearable. She could hardly keep her eyes open and keeping them open hurt like hell. Amaya could only idly stare at the water beneath her and watch the blood drip from her temples into the clear liquid. Kakashi places his arm around the Kurohana girl's waist; if they attacked, she wouldn't be able to move on her own.

"Naruto…" Kakashi says as he remembers the conversation he had with Jiraya a few days ago. The Sannin described of the secret organization, "Akatsuki" and how they were after Naruto. He also told him about how Naruto would be under his care since Kakashi's hands were full with Sasuke of the Sharingan and Amaya's rapidly getting stronger. "Are you after the Nine-Tails inside of Naruto?" he asks. This was no shocker to Amaya…and even if it was, she was too dead to even show emotion. "I know that you two aren't the only ones moving around, you're from the organization "Akatsuki", right?"

"Akatsuki?" Asuma questions. Amaya slides her eyes to look at Kisame and Itachi, it was all she could do. Itachi and her make eye contact.

"Kisame, we are going to take Kakashi-san and Amaya-chan with us, they know too much. Make Kunerai-san and Asuma-san disappear," Itachi says. _Perhaps he only knows that I saw his mind_. Kisame runs towards the sensei and the student and Kakashi jumps backwards, distancing him and Amaya from Kisame. Amaya begins to sink slightly in the water as her masked sensei holds her up in his lap the best that he could. She could barely talk now, everything felt so numb aside from the drilling pain now coming from inside her brain out.

"Konoha Strong Whirlwind!" Kisame gets knocked backwards and Gai stands before the four leaf ninja. Kisame flips up next to Itachi.

"Who are you?" Kisame asks with a smirk.

"Konoha's noble blue beast, Maito Gai!" the green leotard wearing sensei answers. Kisame laughs,

"Look at yourself before you speak…perhaps you meant to say a dodo," he snickers. Amaya's mouth twitches. That was kinda funny considering it's Gai he's referring to.

"Do not underestimate him," Itachi says. Kakashi falls forward, bringing Amaya with him and the student and teacher pass out simultaneously. Gai turns around and lifts them up over his shoulders.

"He hurt Kakashi this much…and what is Amaya doing here?" he asks.

"We don't know," Kunerai answers.

"Don't look into Itachi's eyes, Gai! You'll fall into his technique!" Asuma warns.

"I already know that, but I have learned how to fight against the Sharingan because of my rivalry with Kakashi. You two, open your eyes. Keep your eyes on his feet and predict where he will move from there and counter accordingly," he instructs. Kunerai opens her eyes,

"Know that you mention it that does sound logical…"

"Yeah, but you're the only guy that could do that," Asuma says, also opening his eyes.

"That's right, but we have no choice in an emergency like this." Gai moves to Kunerai, "Kunerai, take Kakashi and Amaya to a medical unit. Asuma, you cover me,"

"Yosh!"

But before anymore fighting could start, Itachi says that anymore fighting would be nonsense, and the two disappear.

----

Amaya groans as she squeezes her eyes even more shut than what they were. She sits up with much struggle and still not opening her eyes as her rubs her head. "Ite, ite, ite, ite, ite, ite, ite…" she groans.

"Amaya-chan how are you feeling?" she hears a womanly voice ask. Amaya's eyes shoot open and she covers her mouth as her stomach becomes unsettled but she can't hold it in and she vomits into a bucket that wasn't by her mouth a second ago. Amaya spits into the trash can and looks up to see who was holding the can. It was Asuma. "A-anou…gomen," she says with an apologetic look. He smiles and shrugs,

"No big deal."

Amaya looks around while rubbing her eyes which were thankfully no longer sore. Gai, Kunerai, and Asuma were all sitting around in a bedroom. Amaya looks next to her and sees a bed. She was lying on the floor cover in a blanket. "Anou…where are we?"

"Kakashi's apartment," Kunerai answers. Amaya's eyes widen as she remembers the previous events before she lost consciousness.

"Where's Kakai-sensei?! And what happened to Itachi and Kisame!?" She asks filled with panic.

"Kakashi's right here," Gai motions to the bed and Amaya stands up shakily, "and Itachi and Kisame disappeared, looking for Naruto,"

"Aa," The genin moves to Kakashi's head on the bed and tries to find out what happened to him as the green glow appears from her hand.

"Uh, Amaya, should you really be doing that? You were hurt pretty badly and you just woke up," Asuma says with concern and Amaya sighs and her hands fall to her side.

"My chakra recovers quickly, I'm fine...to an extent, I suppose. I can't heal him, the jutsu that Itachi used was a mind jutsu of such power that it's beyond my healing abilities." Amaya moves and sits on the edge of the bed near Kakashi's feet as the Jonin begin to converse.

"It's not funny that Itachi could enter a crowded village like this one without anyone noticing." Asuma says. "In this village finding Naruto is pretty simple. Itachi knows Naruto's face…" Gai suddenly shushes Asuma and all the Jonin's watch the door.

"Kakashi…" Sasuke says entering the room. "Why is Kakashi sleeping? And why are there Jonin in here? And Amaya what the hell happened to you?!"

"Anou…" Amaya says looking to Gai,

"You see…" Gai begins when a chunnin runs into the room.

"Is the story that Itachi has returned is true?! And the he is after Naruto?!" he shouts and then his eyes land on Sasuke. Gai smacks his head while Kunerai calls him an idiot. Sasuke dashes out of the room and Gai yells "where are you going!?"

"Sasuke! Matte!" Amaya rushes after him and calls back to the Jonin, "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Sasuke! Matte! MATTE!" Amaya finally catches up to him. "Sasuke, where are you going?" she asks as they run.

"To find Naruto, what did _he_ do to you," he hisses.

"N-nothing really, it looks a lot worse than it really is," Amaya says as they run into the ramen shop.

"Old man! Naruto usually comes here, have you seen him today?" Sasuke asks in a huff. Amaya bends over with her hands on her knees. Maybe she wasn't as good as she originally thought she was.

"Ahh, yeah, Naruto, um, well I'm sure Jiraya-san came in and ate ramen with him for lunch…" _Jiraya-sama? How on earth does Naruto know him? What is he doing with him too?_

"Did they say where they were going afterwards?" Sasuke presses.

"Sort of. Jiraya-san said he was going to leave town for a bit and take Naruto with him. He said something about taking the cattle road down to the hotel town or something like that,"

"Who's Jiraya?" Sasuke demands.

"One of the legendary three ninja of Konoha, also known as the Toad Sage," Amaya answers leaning on the wall. Sasuke runs past her out of the restaurant. "Sasuke-!" she calls, she can't believe him, there's just too much going on, "A-Arigato," Amaya bows to the chef hastily before running after the younger Uchiha brother. She catches up to him again, and her head was pounding ferociously. "Sasuke! What do you plan to do when you find Naruto?!" she asks.

"I plan on avenging my clan and killing Itachi!" he growls. Amaya groans silently as they run out of the village.

"Sasuke you won't be able to, Itachi is on a whole other level from you right now…" she tries to reasons with him helplessly. Sasuke whips his head to her, his eyes were wide in anger and rage. Her breath gets caught in her chest; Sasuke had never looked at her like that before,

"What the fuck do you mean by that!?" he demands. Amaya hesitates before she answers, her voice was monotone.

"Itachi is on a level beyond all of us Sasuke, I didn't mean just you. You saw what he did to Kakashi, he's stronger than sensei. Now look at it logically, are you stronger than sensei?" Sasuke looks forward as they run, she knew that he knew that she was right, "No, you're not," she answers for him, "So if Itachi defeated Kakashi, that means that Itachi is stronger than him. And since you're weaker than Kakashi…"

"Amaya shut up will you!" he yells. Amaya's face grows somber. Sasuke was blinded by his hatred for his older brother and reasoning with him was pointless. He's lost all rational thought. All she could do is make sure he doesn't do anything stupid like get himself killed.

----

"Amaya, find Naruto and Jiraya," Sasuke commands as they overlook the village the ramen shop owner told them about. Amaya grasps onto to railing and catches her breath, why did seeing everything in Itachi's mind make her so weak? Amaya looks at Sasuke out of the corner of her narrowed eyes.

"How exactly would you like me to do that?" she snaps in a low voice at him.

"Use your Lightening Radar," he says as if it were obvious and glaring at her. Amaya turns to him, angered,

"Do you see nothing, Sasuke? Do you not see how I am struggling right now? I just went up against your brother," she ignores his cringe and murderous glare when she said _your brother_, "just a few hours ago, not even! Using that jutsu takes up a lot of chakra, I don't have at the moment! Furthermore, even if I could do it now, it wouldn't help because this village is huge and packed with too many people, I wouldn't be able to single Naruto out, there's just too much commotion." She explains. Sasuke jumps over the railing of the small cliff and to the ground and Amaya rolls her eyes in pain as she makes a whining groan and she follows suit.

"I thought you told me that you could perform Lightening Radar second handed and that you don't have to think about it, it was easy!" Sasuke accuses irritably.

"That doesn't mean it doesn't require a lot of chakra! It's easy for me because I have an enormous supply of chakra so I barely notice it!" She cries incredulously at him.

"Fine, we are just going to have to go door to door than of every hotel." Sasuke growls looking back to the city.

The first several hotels there were no sign of Naruto or Jiraya. They come into another hotel and Sasuke runs up to the front desk as he did for all of the other hotels. Amaya leans her back against the tall desk and hunches over. The drilling in her head has returned. "Is there a blonde stupid-faced kid my age and a large white haired old man staying here!?" Sasuke asks.

"Ummmmm, yes, actually, I do believe they are in room 217?" and Sasuke was off again.

"Matte!" Amaya says trailing behind him up the stairs. They come to room 217 and Sasuke pounds on the door as Amaya leans against the hallway's wall, panting. The door opens,

"Naruto!" Sasuke says but then stops short. Amaya can feel the disappointment radiating from Sasuke, so she looks over to see a boy with blonde hair and an old white haired man staring back at the two of them; but it wasn't _their _blonde and old white haired man. "Wrong…" Sasuke mumbles, not even finishing his sentence. Amaya leans against the wall again, but then she grabs Sasuke's arm and rushes to the stairs once she felt the Akatsuki's chakra.

"They're on the floor above us!" she says and Sasuke over takes her and beats her to the staircase. Amaya makes it up to the next floor and runs to the wall, it helps to stabilize her. Sasuke has stopped and she sees the back of Itachi, a glimpse of Naruto's shocked and confused face, and Kisame looking over his shoulder at the two of them. When seeing Itachi's back, images of his past flash into her mind, making her cringe and close one of her eyes in pain. The drilling in her head increased significantly.

"It has been a while Sasuke…" Itachi says.

"Uchiha…Itachi…" Sasuke growls.

"My, my, today is a special day. This is a second time I've seen a Sharingan user," Kisame comments. "And look, it's the girl who punched you, Itachi-san," he snickers.

"Naruto, get away from them!" Amaya shouts breathlessly. Naruto just stares at her, not sure what to do.

"I will KILL YOU!" Sasuke says with his Sharingan activated. 'Uchiha…Itachi?' Naruto thinks, 'he has the same name as Sasuke, why is Amaya hurt? She punched Itachi??'

"Mm, Itachi-san, who is this kid?" Kisame asks. Itachi never turned to look as Sasuke or Amaya, he continues to stare at Naruto.

"He is my…younger brother," Itachi says coolly. Naruto mentally gasps, 'this is the guy Sasuke was talking about! The man he needed to kill was his brother, and this guy…Itachi…is his brother!' Itachi finally turns around to face Sasuke and Amaya. The dark haired girl sees Itachi's mouth twitch slightly into a smirk. _Amazing…even though Sasuke hates Itachi so much…they look so much alike…_Amaya marvels.

"You will kill me?" Itachi asks calmly,

"Yes! I've been wanting to say this to you…I've lived hating you, I have lived only to kill you!" Sasuke begins to activate the Chidori.

"Sasuke don't do anything stupid," Amaya warns, "You won't be able to…"

"Yes, little brother, listen to her," Itachi says, "You don't have a chance against me…" he pauses, "the only one out of you and your friends that has the slightest chance of killing me…is Amaya-chan…" Everyone was silent as they look to Amaya whose eyes were wide in shock.

"Nani?" she barely whispers. _That's not possible... I would never be able to…not even close…_

"Sasuke, compared to Amaya-chan, you are…_inferior,"_ It then clicks in her head as Sasuke roars and runs towards his brother,

"Sasuke don't! He's only trying to get a rise out of you!!" Amaya screams but it is too late. Sasuke runs down the hall, damaging the wall with the Chidori and there is a loud explosion. Once the dust clears they see Itachi holding Sasuke's chidori using wrist. _Sasuke…_Amaya snarls in her mind, _you baka! _Her blue eyes move to the orange ninja as she sees him doing hand signs and gather chakra. "Iie! Naruto!" she runs to him, past the Uchiha brothers and past Kisame and tackles him away from Kisame's sword 'Samehada'. In a fluid motion she stands up in a defensive position with Naruto sitting behind her legs. She doesn't know how much more of this she could take.

"Nani!? Amaya-chan what's wrong!? Why did you do that!?" Naruto asks, looking up at her. He was so confused. What happened to her? Amaya pants heavily before answering him while glaring at the pair of cloaked men before them; Kisame was glaring at her and Itachi was watching over his shoulder.

"Kisame's sword eats chakra…"

"'Eats chakra'?" Naruto repeats.

"Hai…the sword absorbs chakra." She explains as her body quivers.

'How could this girl possibly know that about Samehada?' Kisame wonders. Itachi breaks Sasuke's wrist with a mere twitch of his own, making Sasuke howl in agony and Itachi turns to Amaya and Naruto. "Sasuke!" Amaya and Naruto cry out. "Kisame, do not let Naruto-kun get away," Itachi says and Kisame smirks. Amaya looks back to the Akatsuki members and grits her teeth, what was she going to do?

"Want me to kill the girl too?" Itachi's Sharingan eyes locks on to Amaya's ice blue eyes as she glares into them. "Iie, I will handle Amaya-chan. She will be coming with us; she needs to stay intact…" Kisame laughs,

"Sure thing, I think I'll chop off his arm then…or maybe his leg so he won't be able to run away." Amaya clenches her fists. Kisame takes a step forward raising his sword and Amaya pushes Naruto back, who was now standing. _God I hope this works!_ Amaya raises Kin and fires black lightening at Itachi and Kisame. They get hit and fly backwards and fall to the ground on their backs but flip onto their feet. "Oi, Itachi-san, what the hell was that?" Kisame asks. The older Uchiha watches as Amaya grabs Naruto's hand and they run to Sasuke.

"That's the reason she is coming with us," he answers. Amaya looks up at him and stands in front of Sasuke and Naruto. _Shimatta…_Both men run towards her and she raises her right arm again. If it wasn't for her separate chakra system provided by Kin, she would most likely still be unconscious at Kakashi's apartment and she wouldn't be able to protect her comrades this way.

Suddenly a puff of smoke appears in front of Amaya and blocks Kisame and pushes him back to where Itachi had already stopped. The smoke clears and they see an armored orange toad. Amaya looks at the back of the toad in utter confusion and surprise. "You two don't seem to know me very well," an elderly voice says from behind her, "I'm better at getting the girls than they are trying to get me…even if it doesn't look like it, it's my specialty." Suddenly he shouts, "I, Jiraya, the epitome of manliness! I will fall for no woman's feminine charm!! When you're someone like me, all you need to do is flash that sexiness to have woman fall at your feet!!" Amaya stares at nothing as her facial expression turns into a 'what the fuck have I gotten myself into here' face.

"Oh yeah!? That girl just winked at ya and you were scampering after her! And now you are trying to look all cool and classy you ero-sennin!!" Naruto yells. Amaya falls to her knees and hands and sits back. Jiraya-sama is behind her!? Naruto called him a 'pervy-sage'?

"Can you stop calling me that in front of others!?!" Jiraya yells at Naruto while putting down the girl he had on his shoulders.

"Screw that!! It's those guys over there we should be worrying about! Pervy-sage!" Naruto yells again.

"Hehehe, so it's one of the three legendary ninja of Konoha, the great Jiraya, eh? You like beautiful women, but we weren't thinking that such a simple method would successfully stall you away…" Kisame says.

"You guys wanted to draw me away so you used the Sharingan to cast a genjutsu on this woman to seduce me from Naruto. Not a very manly way of doing things, eh? So you really are after Naruto." He says.

"No way pervy-sage! They said that they were going to take Amaya-chan, you got it wrong," Naruto says. Jiraya looks to the girl kneeling before him, she was so beat up. 'After Amaya?' Jiraya thinks.

"Iie…Naruto…the Akatsuki are after you because of the Kyuubi sealed within you, that was why they originally came to the village. Itachi and Kisame just decided they wanted me today…" Amaya explains. Itachi narrows his eyes at Amaya who stares at the floor. 'How does she know this?' Jiraya wonders.

"No wonder Kakashi knew so much about this, you were his source of information," Itachi concludes.

"You won't get Naruto…or Amaya," Jiraya says standing next to Amaya as the frog disappears.

"And why not?" Itachi asks.

"Because right here, right now, you two will die by my hand." Sasuke groans and stands up.

"Don't do it," he says, "This guy is mine!" Without turning, Itachi says,

"I have absolutely no interest in you at this time," Sasuke runs to attack his brother when Itachi grabs his arm and side kicks him back, smashing into the wall at the end of the hallway. Amaya stands and Naruto is by her side, "Sasuke!" They both yell. Amaya runs to Sasuke, past Kisame and Itachi but she gets pulled back and slammed against the wall and lifted off of the ground by her throat. She opens her eyes to see red Sharingan eyes. "Have you told him?" He whispers closely to her ear so that the others wouldn't hear them. Amaya struggles to answer him; she knew exactly what he was referring to.

"If I had, would he be acting with pure hatred, no hesitation or confusion?" she asks him back. Itachi stares at her silently, contemplating.

"Amaya! I told you…DON'T! This guy is mine!!" Itachi drops Amaya to the ground as she coughs and walks to Sasuke who is still sitting in the ground a few feet away.

"Sasuke you fool!" Amaya yells. Itachi grabs Sasuke and lifts him up by his neck. Amaya tries to stand but then freezes when she hears Sasuke scream out in agony.

"ASSHOLE!" Naruto yells and runs as he dodges Kisame's swing of the sword, Jiraya yells for him to come back but then he does several hand signs.

"Ninpou Gama Guchi Shimbari!" Jiraya says and all of the shinobi look at their feet as the hall becomes infested with pink squishy tissue. "Too bad Itachi and Kisame. You're already inside my stomach!"

"Nani?" Amaya asks incredulously.

"Black magic to summon the esophagus of the giant toad from Myouki Mountain Rock Inn. Hope you criminals enjoy being food to Iwagama!" Jiraya says. _Black magic? Are we inside a toad's throat?!_

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asks.

"Don't worry, it's just my jutsu," Jiraya says. Amaya drags her eyes from the squishy throat tissue of the toad to the Uchiha brothers. Itachi releases his vice grip on Sasuke while the tissue engulfs the younger of the brothers and keeps him to the wall.

"Want to know why you are so weak?" Itachi whispers to a barely conscious Sasuke, "Still not enough hatred…" then he calls for Kisame and begins to run.

"No one can't get out of here without me knowing!" Jiraya says tauntingly. The midnight purple haired girl watches as the two Akatsuki members run towards the dead end hallway. Amaya watches as they near the end of the hallway wondering what they plan to do. Suddenly, on the wall of pink throat tissue, black flames appear and completely destroy the wall. Amaya's mouth drops as she watches them escape. Jiraya and Naruto run to the corner.

"They're gone!" Naruto points out.

"Impossible…" Jiraya mumbles stunned. Amaya watches the black flames flicker as words from Itachi's mind flood into her own. _Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu…_Amaya blinks stupidly,_ what on earth does that mean??_ Naruto steps closer to the flame, inspecting it. "Don't stupidly move closer to it!" Jiraya yells. Amaya watches as Jiraya takes out a scroll and in deep in his own contemplation. The Kurohana clan girl can safely assume that he is suspecting the same thing she is, _these flames were caused by Itachi._ Jiraya performs some form of jutsu and some of the black flames are absorbed into the scroll. "Alrighty then, everyone OK after all of that?" The sanin asks.

"Gah! Sasuke!" Naruto yells, also snapping Amaya out of her daze and she turns to the younger Uchiha brother as the throat tissue disappear and she catches Sasuke as he falls limp into her chest. Amaya holds him in her lap as Naruto hovers over them both. "Amaya-chan, can you heal Sasuke? What happened to him? Why does he look like that?" Naruto ambushes her with questions as he refers to the complete blank look in Sasuke's eyes. Amaya slowly shakes her head, her hair a complete mess.

"There's nothing I can do Naruto. Itachi used a genjutsu called the Mangekyo Sharingan on Sasuke, an S-ranks jutsu. He looks like this because Itachi basically tortured him mentally." Amaya sighs remembering how she couldn't help Kakashi. All of a sudden a kunai whizzes by them all and a green blur yelling, "Dynamic Entry!!!" kicks the white haired sage to the wall. Amaya snickers as Gai flies through mid air in confusion.

"Neeeeeeeee, Gai-sensei…" Amaya smiles at him, making him realize just who he has kicked and he begins to rapidly apologize to the sanin. Jiraya clears his throat eventually.

"Well that's fine then, but anyway, Sasuke and Amaya need to get to a hospital…"

"Iie," Amaya protests, "A hospital won't make me any better, Sasuke's the one who needs the medical attention," Amaya looks up at Naruto who is shaking in rage.

"Kuso! Oi! Ero-Sennin what do you say in a change of plans? We go after those guys and take them down! After what that guy did to Sasuke!" Naruto glares at Sasuke, but is clearly thinking of Itachi.

"Naruto, if you go after him, you'll just be killed, that guy's on a whole different level…" Jiraya explains.

"Thank you!" Amaya says relieved, the men look to her, "I tried to tell that to this dodo and look what happened to him!" she indicates to the boy in her arms.

"Naruto, he came for you, his distance is the only thing…"

"Well what kind of guy always escapes!? Everyday being fearful, living a nightmare-!"

"Shut up for a minute!" Jiraya snaps and Naruto does as he is told.

"You. Are. Weak…" the sage pronounce each word. "Now Gai, we must get Sasuke to a hospital," he says.

"Hai, Kakashi is also in the same condition as Sasuke," Gai informs the sage.

"Kakashi-sensei!?!" Naruto yells and he turns to Amaya and she nods but gives him a weak yet assuring smile and he relaxes slightly.

"At a time like this, we need a medical specialist around, the medical ninja in the village just don't have enough experience," his eyes glance to Amaya and she looks away feeling ashamed, guilty, disappointed, and angered all at herself.

"That's exactly what we are searching, _that_ person who meets those traits exactly…" Gai and Amaya both gasp as Naruto looks between them, not all too sure what anyone was talking about.

"That person…could it be?" Gai asks

"You…You…" Amaya points accusingly at Jiraya while her face still is in shock.

"She is one of the three ninjas like me, and she will be able to help Kakashi and Sasuke…" Jiraya smirks. Naruto gives Amaya a confused look as she stares at the huge ninja.

"You're…you…and…she…You're trying to find Ts…Ts…now? I mean, how do you know where she is?" Amaya stammers in awe.

"Who are you talking about!?" Naruto yells.

"Only the greatest known medical ninja known! She was the shinobi from the village who suggested having in each squad a medical nin so that the death rate would decrease and it did! Now, thanks to her, all squads have at least one medical ninja and the success rate and the number of shinobi returning from mission increases an outstanding 67%! All because of her!" Amaya rants enthusiastically.

"WHO!?" Naruto yells again.

"Tsunade-sama of course!" Naruto stares at her for a few silent moments, that name sounded vaguely familiar to him…

"Oh! Hey! Isn't that the lady you said that you wanted be like? On the first day of getting into our teams? Yeah! You said something like how you wanted to be a great medical nin just like her…or something." Amaya smiles at him, it made her happy that he remembered. Jiraya chuckles to himself silently. 'This girl is really something else, isn't she?' His chuckling dies down as he stares seriously at her while she and Naruto converse on something with little importance.

"_So Kakashi, I heard that the girl who pushed the attaching snakes back a good 50 feet is a genin, your genin for that matter," Jiraya says, bringing up a new topic after their talk about Sasuke and Naruto._

"_Aa, her name is Kurohana Amaya," Kakashi answers._

"_Hm, that name sounds familiar…"_

"_It should, Kurohana Makoto, but he changed his name to Yoshitake under certain circumstances. He was Amaya's father," _

"_Ah, right, I remember now, good man, good man," Jiraya says, remembering a mission they had encountered each other on a while ago. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Kakashi get a barely noticeable scowl on his masked face. "Nani?"_

"_Makoto was killed in action several weeks ago,"_

"_Oh. That doesn't explain your slight scowl though," Kakashi looks at him sheepishly,_

"_Makoto was kidnapped by some people from his past. They kidnapped Amaya also; she suffered a lot because of him. Let's just say, he didn't do what he should have done to protect his daughter…" Kakashi crosses his arms and glares at nothing in particular. It truly frustrated and irritated him how Makoto did the things that Amaya told him about. _

"_Ah…I see…" After a pause Jiraya adds, "You seem to have a connection with your student, more so than with your other pupils." Kakashi hesitates,_

"_Amaya is different, just as Naruto and Sasuke are. When you look at the three of them, you can just tell that they are somehow different and unique, even if you can't exactly see how. Except, Amaya is more advanced than the other two, than most genin and even chunnin."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, she started learning medical jutsu from a very young age, her mother taught her, and this isn't common. Usually a child goes to an academy, learn the shinobi ways and then depending on circumstances, they might decide to go into the medical field. But Amaya knew nothing of the ninja world when she learned to heal, and now, medical jutsu are second nature to her. Also, she has two kekkei genkai."_

"_Two?" Jiraya repeats, not quite sure what he meant._

"_Hai. Two completely separate kekkei genkai. Makoto had Raikou, while his wife had the power of Mizu Tougyo."_

"_So you're saying Amaya has both Raikou AND Mizu Tougyo? That's so rare for that to happen. Usually it's just one or the other,"_

"_I know, but rare as it is, it does occur. She's a natural born fighter. When she was seven, she and three other friends the same age as her had to fight for their lives against a woman who wanted to extract their elemental kekkei genkai from them. It's amazing that she was able to survive." Kakashi shakes his head in awe. "Granted there have been shinobi, like myself, who became a genin at the age of six and chunin at 13, and then there's Itachi who became ANBU Black ops captain at the same age, but we grew up learning how to fight, unlike Amaya. Then when she and Makoto reunited, he taught her everything he knew." Jiraya laughs,_

"_Makoto knew a lot about thievery,"_

"_I know…" Kakashi mutters, remembering how Amaya stole his Icha Icha book during the survival training. "She's very intelligent for a girl her age. She knows her strengths and weaknesses very well, she very strategic, she takes orders well, and she's creative, sly, intuitive and a very good negotiator. If the kidnapping hadn't happened, she would have surely passed the chunnin exams no doubt in my mind and quickly became a Jounin."_

"_Wow, you sure do think highly of her," Jiraya comments._

"_It's hard not to, the other Jounin see it, the Third even saw it. Also, she has this…unique power…"_

"…_Nande?"_

"_Her right arm, the one bandaged up, is unique. She calls it 'Kin' and like with Naruto, the way the Akatsuki are after the Kyuubi within him, and the way Orochimaru wants Sasuke…Makoto feared people may want her because of her powers."_

"_What exactly is this power?" Jiraya asks intently._

"_Honestly I'm not even too sure myself, but it's not my place to reveal her secret that only the Third, Makoto and I know."_

_------_

The leaf ninja stand outside of the hotel, readying to part their separate ways. "Jiraya-same," Gai says while holding Sasuke on his back, "Please find Tsunade-sama and return her to the village!"

"Don't cha worry we'll find her, just take care of Sasuke Bushy Brow sensei!" Naruto calls as smiles and walks closer to Naruto and hands him an exact replica of his and Rock Lee's green leotard. Amaya wasn't listening to their conversation since Jiraya called for her attention.

"Oi, Amaya-chan," he calls. Amaya walks closer to him, "Since you said that you didn't really need to go to the hospital, why don't you join Naruto and me on our search for Tsunade? I mean, if you feel up to that, that is," he grins. Amaya stands there with her mouth open.

"Really? You mean I can go with you? But wait, aren't you training Naruto? I don't want to get in the way or be a distraction…" Jiraya waves her off,

"No no! Not at all! Well, I mean, yes, I'm training Naruto, but you won't be in the way or a distraction. And when we get to the next town you can rest and clean up a bit too. You can help me with my search while Naruto trains," Amaya smiles hugely at him,

"Oh thank you so much!" She nearly begins to jump up and down, nearly, she's still pretty weak physically. Mentally, she was beginning to feel better after hearing this grand news. She turns and faces Naruto and Gai and the unconscious Sasuke, "Nee! Nee! Naruto! I'm coming along with you to find Tsunade-sama!" Naruto grins enthusiastically,

"Amaya-chan this is so awesome! Dattebayo!"

* * *

sorry for any grammar and spelling errors, i was looking at this for so long i was just like, ah fuck it...

OH! also, the part where Amaya sees everything in Itachi's mind, ya know? well, for those who are up to date with the manga should know what i am refferring to here, i dont wanna spoil it for those who arent. eventually everything will be revealed, but we still got a while to go

^_^

im just begining to realize how long this story is going to be...much longer than i thought -_-


	5. Chapter 5

oh my goodness it has been FOREVER! I am soooooooo sorry ive just been busy busy busy lol, this chapter is meh, and im sorry of things arent consistant i havent really been like intune with this story for a while lol and sorry for grammar / spellingggg sooooorrrryyyyy lol

DISCLAIMER: nothing is mine....only the original stufff

reveiw?

* * *

Amaya has to admit, traveling with Jiraya and Naruto is really strange. Jiraya is a pervert just as Naruto said and Naruto is a brat at times just as Jiraya calls him. But other than that she really can't complain. This is kind of a vacation for her, she hasn't done any training whatsoever and she has thoroughly enjoyed it. Another thing she's enjoyed is spending some one on one time with Naruto, something she's never really had before.

It's been several days since they met Itachi and Kisame and Naruto's training has been moving on well. The new jutsu that Jiraya is teaching him is a jutsu that the Fourth created called the Rasengan; which is considered an incomplete jutsu.

"She isn't anywhere!" Naruto complains as the three of them walk through yet another town. It was night and Amaya was simply enjoying the coolness of the night. "And you keep dragging me all over the place to find her…" Naruto keeps griping. "I could be training right now…" Amaya smiles and then jumps on Naruto's back. "Nani! Amaya-chan what are you doing??"

Amaya laughs, "You said you could be training so now you are. I mean Lee would be all for this type of training," Naruto laughs as well. He tightens his grip one her legs and looks back at her. Naruto couldn't help but smile even larger when he sees her smiling face. He has never really had any time like this with Amaya and it was funny because whenever he thought of Amaya…he would always think of Sasuke as well. It was just like Amaya and Sasuke, Sasuke and Amaya…

_'Have you seen Amaya?'_

_'Oh yeah I saw her with Sasuke…'_

_'She and Sasuke are training,'_

_'Hmmm…oh, yes, Amaya and Sasuke were just walking through here, boy I'll tell you, they are just the cutest pair I ever did see,'_

Naruto didn't know why but now, when he remembered being told that Sasuke and Amaya were the 'cutest pair', it bothered him. Now when he thought of Amaya, he thought of just her and he like that better than thinking of her with Sasuke.

"Hm…" Jiraya stop looking at a bar to his right, "let's have dinner here tonight" Amaya and Naruto look at the restaurant.

"GAH! This is a BAR!" Both of the 12 year old yell simultaneously. Amaya points her right arm at the bar and look to the older man while her left arm holds tighter around Naruto's neck. "But Jiraya-sama! Naruto and I can't go in there!" she yells with wide eyes, in fact she has never even been in a bar before and frankly she doesn't want to start either. Makoto went to bars all the time, so whenever he would come home, he would bring home the scent of alcohol as well.

"So?" Jiraya asks.

"I've told you a million times Pervy-Sage, we are still kids, we aren't allowed to drink," Naruto says

"Baka, I'm not telling you to drink, just uh…just eat the appetizers or something," Jiraya says before entering the bar.

"Oh," Naruto says as he follows after the white haired man, "Well then can't we find a restaurant that sells Ramen or something then?"

"Because in a place like this we can still gather information…" Amaya looks around at the nearly empty bar when her eyes come across two women sitting in a booth. The blonde one looked like the one in Jiraya's photograph.

"Nyaah!!" Amaya points viciously at the woman, she wanted to say more but she was so shocked. Jiraya looks over and the blonde woman stands up. The two stare at each other for a moment before Jiraya points at the woman like Amaya did.

"Tsunade!" he yells.

"Jiraya!?"

----

The five ninja share a booth table with Amaya sitting in a regular chair that she pulled from another table. The waiter brings over several different appetizers for the underaged children at the table. Amaya sits and observes the face of Tsunade and her partner along with the face of Jiraya. Something big was going to happen, she could feel it. "What a day...seeing old acquatinces everywhere," Tsunade mumbles after taking a swig of sake.

"Orochimau," Jiraya states solemnly. Amaya watches carefully between the two Sannin. "What happened?"

"Nothing much," the blonde woman says in a blase manner, "we just said hello," Now that was a clear lie considering who Orochimaru is. Tsunade takes out a deck of cards and begins to shuffle them. "So what do you want from me?" she asks as she passes the cards over to Jiraya who then takes his turn and shuffles.

"I'll get straight to the point. Tsunade, the village has requested that you become the Fifth Hokage," The woman known as Shizune gasps quiet.y, Tsunade faulters when she goes to deal the deck and Naruto chokes on the fish he was eating. Amaya's jaw slackens slightly as he eyes widen and she stares at the two Sanin. "Have you heard about the Third?" Jiraya and Tsunade pick up their cards. Amaya continues to watch silently.

"Ororchimaru killed him, ne? I heard from him directly." she states.

"Oroachimaru killed the old man?!" Naruto raises his voice leaning forward on the table. Amaya's eyes watch him, "Who is this Orochimaru?" But neither Tsunade nor Jiraya answer him.

"Naruto, Orochimaur is the final Sannin of the Three Legendary Shinobi," Amaya answers him. Naruto looks at her outrageously.

"Why?! Sannin are Konoha ninjas right? So why would he kill old man Hokage?!"

"He betrayed the village in search for greater power and forbidden jutsus," she explains. Tsunade's golden brown eyes glance over at the dark haired girl; Jiraya notices this.

"Who are these kids Jiraya?" Tsunade asks looking back to the cards in her hand. Jiraya chuckles.

"Uzamaki Naruto," Tsunade gets a curious look on her flawless face. So she knows of the Kyuubi sealed within Naruto. "...and Kurohana Amaya," Tsunade looks to Amaya now.

"Kuro...hana?" she mumbles to herself while the same curious expression is on her face. "You're mother is Hanabi, no?"

"You knew my mother?" Amaya asks.

"Aa, is she well?" She asks. Amaya looks down somberly.

"Iie, she was killed when I was 5," the girl answers.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto yells and Amaya glares at him for interupting her conversation with Tsunade. "You didn't answer my question!" he slams his fists down on the table, "Who is this Orochimaru guy and why did he kill the Hokage!?"

"He's one of the Sanin, Naruto!" Amaya tells him again. Naruto stands and turns to Jiraya,

"OK so if he's one of the Sannin thnen why aren't you doing anything about him Ero-Sennin?!" Naruto yells. Amaya knows the connection Naruto had with the Third Hokage, but she feels he's overreacting a bit.

"Naruto..." she warns him to stop.

"And what do you mean this person is going to become the fifth Hokage!?" he points at Tsunade.

"Naruto, just be quiet for a bit," Jiraya says

"But!"

"Sit Down!" Jiraya says in a low yet stern voice and he does so. "So, what is your reply, Tsunade?" The blonde is quiet and the rest of the group stares at her. "Will you accept the job?" After a while Naruto yells and grabs his head.

"OHHH!!! I don't understand what's going on!!"

"Naruto you baka. It's really simple. Orochimaru, Tsunade-sama and Jiraya-sama are all the Legendary Sannin of Konoha. Orochimaru betrayed the village. He came back and killed the Third Hokage for whatever reason. I'm assuming it is some form of revenge since the Third Hokage was the sensei to the Sannin when they were all Genin; like how Kakashi is our sensei. The village elders probably wanted Jiraya-sama to become the new Hokage but Jiraya-sama...well to be honest I can not see him as Hoage of Konoha. So Jiraya probably suggested to the elders that Tsunade would be a better choice considering who she is and what she's accomplished," Amaya explains.

"Amaya-chan, how did you...?" Jiraya asks, and Tsunade looks at Hanabi's child in mild awe. Amaya just shrugs.

"I read a lot and I know a lot of Konoha politics," Jiraya nods and turns back to Tsunade.

"What's your answer," he asks. Tsunade throws down her hand and says,

"Not Possible, I refuse," she says. Everyone is shocked aside from Jiraya who is just smirking.

"I remember when you last used that was when i had asked you out on a date a very long time ago."

"MMMMNNAAAAA!!!! What are you saying?!? Ero-Sennin! You told me that we were coming to find this lady and bring her back to the village so that she could heal Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei! But now you are asking her to become Hokage! What the hell?! She even declined!" Naruto begins to yell. Amaya's head begins to pound with irritation so she smacks Naruto across the head.

"Don't panic Naruto. Just as Amaya-chan said, Tsunade is the better candidate for becoming Hokage. During the Feirce War Tsunade contributed greatly to Konoha's victory. Her combat and medical skills are stilled unrivaled to this day. Also she is the First Hokage's grandaughter. So considering everything she is the one that is most suited to become Hokage. If she does become the Fifth Hokage that means that she will have to go back to the village and then she will be avle to heal the two that you mentioned." Jiraya explains. "Also just as Amaya said, this descision was made by the advisors of Konoha, who are the highest decision makers of the village. This isn't something a mere Genin such as yourself should be making comments on."

"Jiraya, your new apprentice seems to be even ruder, stupider and uglier than the previous one." Tsunade comments with a smirk looking at Naruto. Amaya knew that Jiraya's previous student was the Fourth, a Legend himself. "Nani!!??" Naruto exclaims. The blonde 50 year old woman chukles to herself, "Your other apprentice I don't mind as much. She seems semi-intelligent, she probably gets that from her mother, definately not her father," One of Amaya's eyebrows arches; she wasn't sure if she should take that as an insult or a compliment; and Tsunade knows her father as well. Jiraya chuckles.

"It's difficult for anyone to beat the Fourth in those catagories. He's capablilities as a ninja were unrivaled in history, he sure was inteligent, talented with techniques and popular. Haha, he was also handsome like me. Makoto was smart too...in certain areas..."

"Even though the Fourth was very capable and unrivaled, he died young and Hanabi was just as talented as the Fourth and she still died before her time," Tsunade says. "The Fourth threw his life away for the village. Life Isn't like money, only an idiot bets his life so easily," Both Amaya and Naruto begin to glare at Tsunade. Naruto starts quivering with anger. "My grandfather and the Second wished to end the war, but they wasted their lives before they could accomplish that," she smirks.

"You've changed, Tsunade," Jiraya says making her chuckle lightly.

"Even though I look like this, I am in my 50's, time changes people. Sarutobi-sensei is the same. If an old man tries to act brave then of course he'll die," Amaya notices how enraged Naruto is becoming by Tsunade's words_. Don't do anything you'll regret Naruto_. "The title of Hokage is a peice of crap, only an idiot becomes one." _Shit._ Naruto jumps up on to the table top and tries to attack Tsunade, but Jiraya grabs him by the back of his jacket. Amaya just puts a hand over her eyes and shakes her head in embarassment. Finally Naruto calms down, slightly.

"Anyone who makes fun of the Fourth or the old man, and it doesnt matter if they are a girl or not, they deserve a punch in the face!" Tsunade puts one leg on the top of the table and says to Naruto,

"You've got guts to say that to me kid,"

"Oh he does," Amaya says leaning back in her seat; this is not going to end well...for Naruto.

"Step outside, gaki,"

Outside Tsunade and Naruto stand across from one another. Amaya stands next to Jiraya on one side while Shizune and Ton Ton stand on the opposite side. "Even though I look as I do, I am one of the Legendary Sannin, so there is really no need for me to get serious with this child,"

"What did you say, old hag!?!?" Tsunade smirks and lifts up her index finger.

"A K.O notice, ah?" Jiraya says with his hands on his hips. "K.O notice?" Amaya repeats.

"This does not mean one minute, this means one finger. One finger is all I'll need in order to end this." she announces. Naruto charges at Tsunade and throws several shuriken at her but she just moves her head to the side with ease. She then ducks and disarms naruto of his kunai and the hits his headprotector off of his head and releases the kunai into the air knocking Naruto off balance. She then flicks him in the forehead sending him flying through the air, then tumbling to the ground. "Oi, gaki! Let me ask you one thing before you pass out, why do you care so much about the name of Hokage?" she asks. Jiraya and Amaya look from Tsunade to Naruto.

"Unlike you, I am going to take on the title of "Hokage" for sure. Hokage...Being Hokage is my dream!" he yells with that signature well of pride and determination in his blue eyes that Amaya has come to truly admire about him. Amaya notices that Tsunade suddenly becomes distracted by her own thoughts so Naruto seizes the oppurtunity and performs an incomplete Rasengan on Tsunade! Tsunade lifts her finger and smashes it to the ground using her amazing strength to create a massive crack in the ground. Naruto's imcomplete Rasengan dispurts into the ground making him fly backwards getting stuck in the giant crack; he looked like a turtle that was flipped over on his back. Amaya starts laughing hysterically clutching her stomach. Amaya finally stands up straight and begins to clap,

"Bravo Tsunade-sama! Bravo!" she smiles from ear to ear, "That was absolutely brilliant! And Naruto, that was a good attempt at the Rasengan,"

"Jiraya! Are you the one who taught him the Rasengan?" Tsunade acuses.

"I am his teacher after all," Jiraya says. Amaya walks towards Naruto and hops playfully over the large crack in the middle of the road.

"Only you and the Fourth can use that jutsu," she states sternly, "Are you being a teacher by teaching him something he will never be able to master? Don't give him any hopeless ideas. That's why this brat likes to daydream about becoming something as silly as Hokage," Naruto stands up stands up abruptly,

"I am not daydreaming! Baka! You Baka! I can master this jutsu in three days!" he shouts. Tsunade chuckles,

"You said it gaki, a man never takes back his words,"

"Heh, I'm not going to take back my words," he says while getting his infamous look of determination on his face. Amaya smiles and puts a hand on his shoulder and gives it a small squeeze, she knows what waords are going to come out of his mouth next, "That's my way of the ninja,"

"Hm, alright, then let's make a bet," Tsunade offers

"A bet?" Naruto repeats.

"Aa, I'll give you one week, one week to master the Rasengan. If you can accomplish that, then i will acknowledge that you can become Hokage. You know, I'll even throw in this necklace"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune gasps, "That's a very important-"

"I don't need a crappy necklace like that," Naruto says while putting his arms behind his head. Amaya squints at the the necklace,

"I don't know what it's worth but it sure as hell doesn't look crappy,"

"Because it's not!" Jiraya says and the two genin look to him, "That's a unique crystal which could buy three mountains if you were to sell it, it used to belong to the First Hokage" he explains. Naruto's eyes widen while Amaya rolls her own.

"OK then, that's fine." Naruto says with a smug smile.

"Fine, but if you can not master it in a week, then you lose...and I'll take all of your money," she says with a smug smile of her own.

"Nanii?? When did you!" Naruto starts searching his body and pockets when he sees her holding up his frog money pouch.

"When she knocked your headprotector off," Amaya says,

"Nani?"

"Tsunade-sama took your money pouch when she knocked off your headprotector and knocked you off balance, that's when she pick pocketed you," Amaya explains again. Tsunade laughs while throwing up and catching the poch of money,

"I guess you really are Makoto-baka's daughter," Tsunade laughs again.

"Mm..." Amaya purses her lips together. How did Tsunade know her parents? And she seems to have known them well... Shizune walks up to the blonde woman.

"Tsunade-sama, that necklace! How could you possibly bet it!?"

"Meh, there's no way he can win it anyway," Amaya smacks Naruto gently on the back of his head.

"Ite! What was that for?!" he yells.

"For being a dumbass and trying to take on a Sannin! Now hold still," She says while placing her right hand on the back of his neck and her left hand on his forehead; a distinctive green glow comes from her hand. Tsunade notices this,

"Amaya, Hanabi taught you medical jutsu, ne?" Tsunade asks placing a hand on her hip.

"Aa," Amaya answers while continueing to heal Naruto. "Did she learn to heal from you?" the Kurohana girl asks, never looking up to the woman that she was speaking to,"

"Hai, she was a good student, good student," she muses, "How's that idiot of a father of yours?" Amaya sighs when she starts to heal Naruto's back.

"Dead," she says lightly.

"Oh, well serves him right,"

"Please don't disrespect my father," Amaya says while glaring at Naruto's back. Amaya knew her father did in a way diserve to die, after everything he put her mother through when he was never home, and for all of the theivery and for what he did when they were both kidnapped, but he was still a good man.

"I'm just saying he was a real bastard to Hanabi, and Hanabi was no better by being a weak minded and codependant on Makoto..."

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk about my parents like that!" Amaya yells and walks towards the Sannin a little bit.

"What? It's true!" Tsunade says.

"Maybe when you knew them but not during the time that I knew them. Yes, I know my father wasn't the best of men but he was still good. And don't you dare talk about my mother like that ever again, if you do I swear you will regret it," Amaya warns, her fists shaking. Tsunade arches an eyebrow,

"Did you not learn anything from watching your friend get humiliated by me? Or would you like a turn as well?" she smirks.

"I am different from Naruto," Tsunade smirks,

"Oh I want to see this, I'll use only one finger just like last time," Amaya takes out a two kunai and twirls them between her fingers and she puts her other hand on her hip, mimicking Tsunade. Amaya closes her eyes and smiles.

"Let's make a bet shall we?" Tsunade becomes interested now, and with a coy smirk she says,

"I'm listening,"

"If I can take that necklace of yours in 30 seconds or less then you have to come back to the village with us and become the Fifth Hokage of Konoha; if I can get the necklace I get to keep it as well," Amaya opens her eyes and looks confidently at the blonde woman.

"Nani!? Why would you do that! We don't need her as Hokage!" Naruto yells. Jiraya moves over to where Shizune stands and folds his arms over his chest. He wanted to see this.

"Naruto if she becomes Hokage then she'll have to heal Sasuke and Kakai-sensei, not to mention Lee," Amaya says, never changing her expression or removing her gaze from Tsunade. Naruto looks down at the floor in shame, he had forgotten about Lee's injuries from the preliminary rounds.

"Mm, aa, anou, but can't you do that? You're the best medical ninja that I know of..." he asks.

"How many medical ninjas do you know of?" Amaya smirks

"Uhmm,"

"Exactly, anyway, I am no where near as good as Tsunade-sama, she's the best of the best, and I'm not even techinaically a medical-nin,"

"Alright then," Tsunade says, "I'll take you up on this bet, but what happens if you don't get it under 30 seconds?" she inquires, Amaya shurgs lazily,

"Meh, then you can decide if you want to be Hokage for yourself,"

"One more thing, what do get if I win?" Amaya had considered that Tsunade would want something in return and so she decided to use the one thing that is most valuable in her life; something that is valuable price wise and valuable to her heart.

"You mean if I am not able to take the necklace in under 30 seconds?" Amaya asks,

"Hai,"

"Then I'll give you something very important to me, it's not worth the same amount of money as your necklace but it could buy one, medium sized mountain," Jiraya looks curiously at Amaya as does Shizune and Naruto. Tsunade's mouth opens slightly in shock, but then she quickly composes herself and stares down the genin.

Tsunade knew exactly what the girl was talking about; it was a necklace Hanabi treasured dearly, it was in the her family for generations. Tsunade smiles, "Deal," Tsunade smirks and holds up her index finger again, Amaya closes her eyes again and lifts her face up toward moonlight while the corners of her mouth curves into a devious smile. _Perfect._ "Jiraya-sama? Will you please count how long it will take for me to take The First Hokage's necklace?" she asks.

"Sure...alright, ready? Go!"

Amaya throws one of her kunai straight up into the air and throws the other at more at an angle into the air. She then runs at Tsunade who is still standing with her hands on her hips. Amaya creates a lightening clone and a regular shadow clone; Amaya jumps into the small cradle the shadow clone made with her hands and gets tossed up straight into the air. The shadow clone throws several punches at Tsunade who dodges them with ease and she flicks the shadow clone and destroys it. The lightening clone goes to punch Tsunade, so Amaya catches the kunai knife that she threw the highest and throws it at Tsunade, but she dodges that and ducks and flicks the lightening clone obviously thinking it was another shadow clone. The clone self destruct making Tsunade fly backwards, but just a millisecond before Tsunade flicks the clone Amaya catches the second kunai she threw in the air at the necklace string. Tsunade makes the clone explode and Amaya controls the small amount of electricity that comes out of the clone and she uses it to propel herself over the small explosion and dives to catch the kunai that has the necklace hooked on it and rolls to a stop. The smoke and dust clears and Amaya throws the kunai at Tsunade, who in turn catches the kenai with one finger and throws it back at Amaya who barely dodges it but does receive a small slice on her cheek. Tsunade then pauses when she sees her necklace dangling from the bandaged hand of the woman looks down at her chest then back to Amaya. Both females stand up straight, "Jiraya, what was the time?" she asks staring down Amaya, who stares right back with a content look on her face.

"31 seconds," he announces. Tsunade laughs,

"Sorry kid, I'll admit you have skills, but you still loose, now give me back my necklace and give me yours as well," she says holding out her hand. Amaya laughs and nods her head in defeat,

"Damn, I was close," she laughs lightly as she ties the necklace around her neck and places her hands on her hips when she's finished; everyone looks at her with bewildered expressions.

"Baka, what do you think you're doing?" Tsunade asks.

"Nani? We made a deal, didn't we?" Tsunade tilts her head, not comprehending what she meant. "We made a deal that if I could take the necklace then I could keep it. We never said anything about me having to give it back if I wasn't able to get it in under 30 seconds. The deal was that if i was able to take it then I could keep it, if I took it in under thirty seconds then you would have no choice but to come back to Konoha with us and become the Fifth Hokage. But if I didn't take it in under 30 seconds then I would have to give you my mother's necklace, which I will, but you'll have to come back to Konoha with us since that is where it is." Tsunade's eyes widen,

"Why the hell is it there!?"

"Well it's far too precious to me to wear and risk a chance of loosing it or getting it stolen oh, and now that I think of it, since it's in Konoha, and if you decide to come back to get it, then you might as well heal our friends too," Amaya shrugs, "Gee, would you look at how things turned out," Amaya smiles victoriously while Naruto laughs hysterically near Jiraya.

"Why you little!"

"Hey! You were the one who didn't specify things so it's really your own fault. But look, how about I'll make another deal with you,"

"Iie! I am not making anymore deals with you!"

"Just listen, OK? If Naruto is able to master the Rasengan in one week then I will give it back to you, even though you are just gunna have to give it away again to Naruto but that was also your own fault for making that deal with him, but if he doesn't master it, then I will give you, your necklace back, along with mine since I do still owe you that," Tsunade looks at the genin skeptically,

"How do I know that I can trust you?" She asks.

"You don't. Tsunade-sama, I did not trick you, I told you exactly what the deal was, you just assumed things that I did not mention, so like I said, that was your own fault. I am a woman of my word, I did exactly as I said and I will give you my mother's necklace. If I don't, you have every right to...break my arms or whatever for decieving you," Tsunade still looks skeptical,

"You intentionally went over 30 seconds didn't you,"

"Hai,"

"Why not take it in 30 seconds because then I would have to become Hokage like you wanted, I too, am a woman of my word,"

"Because then you would just be taking the name of Hokage, you wouldn't be owning it. Someone forced to do something will never do it to their fullest capabilities. At a time like this the village needs a protector and a leader, you can not be forced to lead, you can not be forced to protect someting you don't believe in, you need to have the desire, the determination, the drive, the passion and the heart to be a true leader and protector. The previous Hokages all had those compelling them. Forcing you to become Hokage would only endanger the village, whether or not to become the Fifth Hokage is your decision to make and only yours. That's why I didn't take your necklace under thirty seconds." AMaya explains with a straight face. After a long silence Tsunade speaks,

"Fine I will take you up on the deal, Shizune, let's go," and with that the two women and their pig walk away. Naruto and Jiraya walk up to Amaya, Naruto have a giggle fest.

"Hahahaaa Amaya-chan that was brilliant!" he says

"That was pretty clever if I do say so myself," Jiraya says.

"Arigato," Amaya smiles while her and Naruto gather their possessions together. The Toad Sage watches them idly while consumed in his own thoughts. 'No wonder Kakashi has such high hopes and expectation of her. She really is something else, she has a thought proccess of someone beyond her in age. I better keep an eye on her for the future, it sure will be interesting to see how she grows up'.

---

"Oh come on Amaya-chan! You're totally cheating!" Naruto yells while he and Amaya sit on one of the beds in the Inn room. Amaya laughs and widens her eyes at Naruto,

"I am not! You can't cheat in Rock, Paper, Scissors!" she exclaims,

"Yes you can!"

"Oh yeah? How?"

"...well...I'm not sure, but you're doing it some how!" the blonde yells making Amaya laugh even harder. Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

"Wonder who that could be at this time of the night," Amaya ponders, Naruto goes to the door and opens it to see Shizune.

"Shizune," Naruto says surprised,

"I apologize for the late night visit, but I need to speak with you and Amaya-chan," she says,

"Mmm, I need to get plenty of rest since I'm going to start my training tomorrow,"

"Naruto, you weren't planning on going to bed for another hour anyway, Shizune-san, please come in," Amaya call from the bed that she still sat on. Shizune and Naruto take a seat on the beds and Shizune begins to talk.

"I am sorry, but I don't want either of you to get the wrong image of Tsunade-sama, and I must inform you about that necklace you wear," the dark haired woman says pointing to the green pendant that hangs from Amaya's neck.

"Ch, like I care about someone like that old hag," Naruto mumbles while folding his arms over his chest and pouting.

"Tsunade-sama isn't the type of person that you think she is! Do not talk about her as if you knew her!" Shizune yells.

"Naruto shut up and show some respect towards Shizune-san atleast, Amaya scolds him.

"Ah, gomen, I didn't mean to shout," Shizune says humbly,

"Iie, it's fine, please continue on what you were going to tell us," Amaya says while grabbing a pillow and propping it up on Naruto's knee and laying her head upon it. This did not go unnotice by the Uzamaki boy in the slightest way.

"Well, a long time ago, Tsunade was a very kind and loving person who loved her village very much. But she changed since...since she lost her dream, her love, and her hope." she says. "That necklace is the only thing that she has left that contains all of her memories, that necklace is worth more to her than life itself. It's not something that she would not normally use in a bet."

"Meh, I don't care," Naruto says, "she was the one who brought it up anyway."

"Also, that necklace, Amaya-chan, is not something that you can wear normally,"

"What do you mean?" Amaya asks.

"It only accepts Tsunade-sama, anyone other than her who wears it, that...that person will die," Shizune closes her eyes.

"GAH! AMAYA-CHAN TAKE OFF THE NECKLACE! TAKE IT OFF TAKE IT OFF!!!" Naruto yells grabbing at the necklace around his friend's neck. Amaya swats away his hands and sits up,

"Stop it Naruto!" she says, "Nothing is going to happen," They turn their attention back to Shizune when she explains to them the story of the necklace. How it has killed Tsunade's younger brother and lover. They learned how she developed hemophobia, the fear of blood.

"Do you understand now? Ever since then Tsunade has lived in confusion, so do you understand, Naruto-kun, Amaya-chan?" The two genin are silent until Naruto stands up and walks to the door and puts on his sandals. "Naruto-kun?"

"I'm going to go train," he says monotone before walking out of the door. Amaya sighs and stands up from the bed and walks to the balcony,

"Amaya-chan?" Amaya looks over her shoulder and gives the woman a smile before jumping off of the balconey to the ground.

---

Amaya looks up at the giant sign/gate thing in which Tsunade is sitting upon. Amaya jumps up and sits across from the blonde woman. "What do you want?" Tsunade asks without looking at the girl. Amaya unclasps the necklace from her neck and hold it up in front of her face inspecting it. She then tosses it into Tsunade's lap who looks up in confusion. Amaya shrugs her shoulders.

"Green's not my color," she says, "and anyway, I might as well let you have if for the time being, Shizune told Naruto and me how important that necklace is to you, so you might as well have it until you have to give it to Naruto. Also I don't wanna die because of a dumb necklace anyway."

"So you think Naruto will be able to do it?" she asks as she puts on the necklace.

"I know he will. Naruto can do anything, I believe in him,"

"Amaya why are really giving this back to me?"

"Shizune told us about the history of that necklace," Tsunade rolls her eyes, "You and I are alike, Tsunade-sama," Tsunade turns and finally looks into the bright pale blue eyes of Hanbi's daughter. "You've lost your brother and loved one and I'm assuming a number of friends," Tsunade looks down in remembrance confirming Amaya's assumption. "I've lost many people that I have loved as well. Shizune-san's told us how you've been in a state of confusion, I've been there, I know what your going through,"

"How can a child know anything of what a fifty year old woman is going through? You haven't had nearly the same amount of experiences as I have had," she replies snidely.

"When I was five I saw my mother's dead body lying in my kitchen. When I was seven me and three other of my friends had to fight for our lives from a person we trusted dearly. They all died. I was the one who killed that person. I had to survive on my own for two years until my father found me. Just recently I have been struggling with who and what I am, I know that confusion Tsunade-sama. My father and I were kidnapped by people from his past and I finally saw my father's true colors, I also witnessed his body getting destroyed right on top of me, shielding me from what killed him. I am still confused about my friends and what kind of relationship I have with each of them. I know how you feel. Yes, I don't have as many experiences as you do, but that doesn't mean that I haven't had any of my own that are less or greater than your own. Tsunade-sama, I look up to you, I have always wanted to be like you, I strive to be better than you, and I've come to discover that I already am," Tsunade looks away from Amaya, "I am not nearly as self centered as you are and I learn from my mistakes,"

"You don't think I learn from my mistakes!?" Tsunade snaps.

"Iie," Amaya says simply, "becasue you are not growing from the mistake, you fall backwards from them, you've fallen into a ditch that you've dug yourself into to protect yourself from harm,"

"What? Is it wrong to want to protect one's self?" Tsunade asks sarcastically

"Iie, but it is when you try to protect yourself from people that want to help you, or from people who need your help, people who appreciate you and it's obvious that they aren't going to hurt you, that's wrong," Tsunade is quiet and turns her head to the landscape illuminated by the light of the moon. Amaya sighs and smiles softly. She stands up, the wind blowing both of their hair around them. "Tsunade-sama, I still look up to you." Amaya turns and before she jumps to the ground she says over her shoulder, "Don't do anything you'll regret," and Amaya jumps down to leave the woman to her thoughts.

"We are the music makers and we are the dreamers of dreams"-Willy Wonka


	6. Chapter 6

yay another chapter, uber long. sorry bout spellin/grammar, i had to write thing in wordpad or whatever lol sorryyy so enjoy, this is super long, please REVEIW k thankssss

* * *

It's been six days since the bet has been made between Naruto and Tsunade. Amaya has been watching Naruto train out of sight and he's given her some inspiration to train as well. She wanted to try a new technique that she's seen Asuma-sensei do. Asuma has the fist blades that he puts his chakra into in order to extend the blade's legnth invisibly and in order to do that one needs to have a Wind Element based chakra, which Amaya does not. But the theory should still be the same, right? So Amaya has been practicing with normal kunai and applying lightening into them and her progress has been very good. One thing she is worried about though, is Naruto. he hasn't stopped training since the bet was made. Also, Amaya hasn't seen Tsunade or Jiraya for the past several days, she's worried about something that is going to go happen between them and Orochimaru, something is going to happen, she just has a gut feeling about it.

Amaya yawns and sits up from the small patch of grass she fell asleep on. She stands up and looks at the damage she's done to the rock wall with her kunai and new skill which she calls simply a Raiton Kunai, since it was just that, lightening kunai. She lazily hops her way down from the top of the mountain to where Naruto's been training for the past week. She scans the area to come across no boy in an orange jumpsuit to her disappointment. "Hmm, I wonder where Naruto is?" She says while walking back to her room at the Inn they were staying at. It was insane at how beautiful of a day it was. Amaya makes her way to the room and opens the door to see Shizune laying on the floor and Naruto crouching over her

"Oi, oii, Shizunee!" he calls.

"Oh Naruto what did you do? Did you fart in her face?"

"IIE! I did not! I woke up and found her like this!" he yells. The genin hear a quiet moan and they look to Shizune,

"Mm, Naruto..kun?" she then gasps and sits up abrupty "Shimatta! What time is it!? Wait no, what day is it!?" she asks in a panicked voice.

"Monday," Naruto answers confused. Amaya watches on with her hands on her hips.

"You're body's feeling better already? You should have slept for two days," she says and Naruto chuckles,

"Ha! My body recovers quickly, a night's sleep ususally does it!" he says while unwrapping a bandage on his hand.

"He's always been like that," Amaya says, making Shizune turn,

"A-Amaya-chan,"

"That's something Naruto and I have in common,"

"Yosh!" Naruto agrees playfully making Amaya smile.

"Matte, what do you mean?" Shizune asks.

"My wounds heal quickly as well. It's from learning medical jutsu since, I was born I guess, I'm not sure when I started. But healing has become so second nature to me that my body automatically heals itself without me thinking about it really, and it helps that I have a large amount of chakra, something else Naruto and I both share in common," Amaya smiles.

"Aa, but more importantly where is that old hag!?" Naruto says "Today is the deadline for the bet!"

"Oh! You've mastered the Rasengan?" Shizune asks competely surprised,

"Ah...not so much, but I'm hoping that I'll get it when I show her!" Shizune laughs then cringes and hugs her side, Amaya's eyebrows come together in confusion.

"Shizune-san, what happened to you?" Amaya asks walking over to her but then Shizune stands up abruptly and runs over to the window,

"Naruto-kun, Amaya-chan, you two stay here!" she says but then stops suddenly when a kunai just barely misses her head. She looks over to her left, "You..." Both Amaya and Naruto look out the window to see Jiraya leaning against the wall of the house, panting and sweating heavily. Amaya jumps out of the window and runs to him and sits him down.

"Jiraya-sama! What happened to you?" Amaya asks as the other two join her.

"Tsunade, damn that woman," he says in a raspy voice, "She put something in my sake. I can't mold chakra correctly, on top of that my body is numb and I can't throw knives correctly," he says glaring at Shizune.

"Ah, I'll be right back," Amaya says and she goes back into her room and retrieves her bag then rejoins the others.

"What did you get?" Naruto asks. Amaya ignores him and stands in front of Jiraya and places her hands on the top of his head and breathes in and out carefully, concentrating on his body. After a few minutes she sighs and opens up her back pack.

"Tsunade-sama has given you some type of poison that tenses up your chakra system, making it difficult for the chakra to circulate. This also causes your body to get a numbing sensation," she explains as she takes out some various objects from her bag.

"So can you like, make an antidote or something?" Naruto asks.

"Somewhat. If I knew what she gave Jiraya and if I had my own herbs from home then yes, but I don't know what she slipped Jiraya-sama and I only have the herbs that I collected while traveling with you guys."

"So what are you going to do?" Jiraya asks.

"I can make you medicine that will make it easier for you to move your body around, but that's all I'll be able to do since I don't know anything else about the substance," she says with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"This is all I can ask of you," Jiraya says with a smile. Shizune watches as the girl makes an antidote and is astounded at the medical knowledge Amaya possesses. Several minutes have passed since Amaya has given Jiraya the antidote and his recovery is noticeable. "Oi, Shizune,"

"H-Hai,"

"You're going to tell us about what you guys talked to Orochimaru about." Jiraya says while drinking some more water. Amaya looks back to Shizune to see her head hanging down in shame.

"I wanted to believe Tsunade-sama, but...we are short on time! Now please follow me, I will explain as we move!" Shizune stands up. Amaya packs her things back into her bag and tosses it into the room through the open window; she and Naruto help Jiraya stand and the four of them are off.

----

"Are you kidding me!?" Naruto exclaims as the four jump from tree to tree. Shizune had just explain to them how Orochimaru came to Tsunade for help; he wanted her to heal his arms that had gotten severely damaged during the chunnin exams when he fought the Third, and as payment he would bring back her loved ones.

"She should know that it is impossible to bring back the dead. And even if the body is brought back to life, the soul is gone," Amaya comments.

"Once Orochimaru's arms are cured, he plans to renew his attack on the village," Shizune explains.

"That bastard..." Naruto growls.

"We may need to stop him now before things turn for the worst," Jiraya says

"Tch, that's easier said than done," the dark hair genin says as she flies through the air.

"Don't be so negative Amaya-chan, we can totally kick his butt!" Naruto yells.

"Don't you be so naive, Naruto. Who are we? We have two genin, a medical ninja, and a sannin that can barely move. Orochimaru obviously would not go alone, Kabuto is with him as Shizune mentioned before and depending on her descision, they might have Tsunade, a perfectly healthy Sannin," Amaya explains with her eyes narrowed and satring straight in front of her.

----

"What the hell happened here?" Naruto asks ad they arrive at the place Orochimaru and Tsunade are supposed to be meeting,

"Looks like Tsunade-hime went pretty wild here," Jiraya explains. They observe the amount of destruction in the area, craters everywhere, broken rocks and damaged walls.

"It appears Tsunade-sama has made her descision," Amaya says and sighs in relief.

"Aa, that's good, but where did the old hag go?" Naruto asks picking up Tsunade's green jacket. Shizune takes it from him and lets her pig smell it.

"Ton Ton, which way?" she asks and they all follow the pig. After a few minutes Ton Ton leads them to a field and they see Orochimaru standing behind a fight going on between Tsunade and Kabuto. Shizune throws a smoke bomb in the mix of the two and the four of them appear in front of Tsunade once the smoke clears. Orochimari laughs,

"It's been a long time, Jiraya," Amaya narrows her eyes at the pale faced man. She has flash back of the story Sakura told her right before the third stage of the chunnin exams started; how Orochimaru wanted Sasuke for some unknown reason. Her fists tighten in anger.

"Ohho, you still have those evil looking eyes" Jiraya smirks.

"Mah! Ka-Kabuto-san!" Naruto points out. Amaya looks to the man with grey hair.

"Ah, Naruto-kun," The man with the glasses smirks.

"I see you two know each other?" Jiraya asks while being completely composed.

"Aa, we took the chuunin exams together," Naruto explains. Amaya looks at Kabuto's headprotector.

"Oi, Naruto, during the exams was he wearing a leaf headprotector?" Amaya asks

"Hai," Naruto answers. Amaya glares at Kabuto, "So you're a spy for Orochimaru, ne?" she asks.

"Hai," he answers with a creepy type of smirk and he pushes up his glasses, "and who might you be?"

"Kurohana Amaya, member of team 7," she answers,

"Hm, How come you weren't at the chuunin exams?" he inquires.

"I had some things I had to take care which prevented me from entering the the exams," she says with a very political tone.

"Get out of the way!" Tsunade yells and knocks Jiraya to the ground as she goes after Kabuto. "I will kill them both myself!" she yells as she does a series of attacks on him which he dodges them all. Tsunade gets him trapped against a rock and she goes to punch him with her massive strength when Kabuto takes out a kunai and sticks it deep into his hand. Amaya's eyes widen. _Tsunade-sama's hemophobia!_ Tsunade freezes and Kabuto punches her backwards into Shizune who catches her. Amaya walks over to Tsunade who is shaking like a leaf; Shizune is wiping the blood off of her face gently.

"Please, Tsunade-sama, don't be reckless, I am you attendant after all," she says with a smile. Amaya kneels in front of Tsunade and and places her hands on Tsunade's shoulders and concentrates. She tries to heal Tsunade's wounds and she does so for the most part. This Kabuto guy, he's no ordinary ninja if he was able to hurt Tsunade this much. Her wounds are internal. Amaya looks over her shoulder to see Naruto attacking Kabuto. Amaya turns back to Tsunade; she still hears the entire conversation between Kabuto and Naruto which involves the comparison of Sasuke and Naruto which bothered Amaya greatly.

"Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama," the girl shakes the woman, "Tsunade-sama snap out of it please! You are stronger than this! Are you going to let some punk defeat you by pouring some blood on you? You are stronger than he is! Tsunade-sama!" Amaya's head snaps to her left when Naruto comes flying back into Shizune who catches him while simutaneously spitting concealed needles from her mouth at Kabuto who uses his head protector to defend himself. Amaya gives up on Tsunade and stands next to Jiraya as Kabuto jumps back to Orochimaru and eats a food and blood replenishing pill.

"So he's a true medical ninja like me," Shizune sneers.

"Aha, so it appears the boss is finally going to fight," Jiraya says with a smile on his face. Jiraya turns around and looks between Shizune and Amaya. "Shizune!"

"Hai!"

"You stay and protect Tsunade, Amaya-chan, you feel up to fighting against a medical ninja?" Jiraya asks, Amaya smirks deviously.

"It will be my pleasure Jiraya-sama," she answers.

"And I will fight Orochimaru." Jiraya says.

"Oi, Ero-sennin, what should I do?" Naruto asks.

"Help protect Tsunade,"

"NAni!?? Why can't I fight?" He yells.

"It's as Kabuto said, you're at a lower level,"

"But what about Amaya-chan?!?"

"She is at a higher level than you. You saw it yourself when she and Tsunade fought. Orochimaru is a Sannin like myself and is the man who killed the Third. You need an eye for an eye! Only I am capable of fighting him. Also, that kid might be as strong as Kakashi-"

"Then why is Amaya-chan fighting him!?"

"Because I've fought Kakashi and held my own, not to mention I know medical jutsu and will have a better chance against him than you will," Amaya looks over her shoulder to see Naruto pouting, "Naruto, today is not your day to show the world who Uzamaki Naruto is, you're just not ready yet. Don't get mad," but the short blonde keeps pouting, "Naruto," he looks at his friend you is smiling sincerly at him, "you're going to do great things in your life, just be patient," Naruto stops pouting and stares at Amaya in shock. No one has ever said anything like that to him before. Amaya turns back around to face the man who killed the Third Hokage and his accomplice. "Uh oh," Amaya points at Orochimaru and Kabuto as they summon two giant snakes, just like the ones that attcked the village.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Jiraya says. When the smoke clears all there is, is a small orange toad. "Nanniiiii!!!!?? What happened!?!?" Jiraya and Naruto both yell. Amaya arches an eyebrow.

"Yo, what's up?" says the toad. The drug is still affecting Jiraya and it appears that the 'antidote' Amaya made did little to help his chakra flow.

"Jiraya, you are still an idiot as I remember," Orochimaru yells from way up on top of his snake's head. Amaya turns her head when she hears Naruto say the summoning jutsu words. Amaya smacks her forehead when she sees the pathetic toad Naruto has summoned. The snakes that Orochimaru and Kabuto have summoned start to move and they dive down onto them.

"Stand back" Amaya says and steps forward. The dark haired girl closes her eyes and focuses all of her chakra accordingly. She can feel the electrical field building around her; her hair and loose clothing floating around her. "HA!" She yells as she releases that energy and yellow and white lightening bolts exert themselves out from her body and they attack the serpants. Amaya thrusts her arms into the air and then kneels to the ground forcing her palms onto the dirt. The lightening forms a type of net around the snakes and pushes them to the ground violently making much debris. The lightening soon disappears leaving a small amount of dust and Amaya kneeling to the ground, panting and glaring at the snakes and their masters before her. Naruto stands a few yards behind his teammate gapping at her power.

'When Ero-sennin meant she was on a whole 'nother level, he wasn't kidding;' Naruto closes his mouth and thinks for a moment.

_-_

"_Hi Naruto."_

"_Hi…Amaya" Naruto grunts as he tries to free himself from the trap that suspends him in the air._

"_Hold still while I cut you down." Naruto complies. Once Naruto falls to the ground oh so gracefully, Amaya helps him to his feet._

"_Arigato, Amaya-chan."_

"_Dou-itashimashite" Amaya replies. "Naruto, you know with the right attack strategy, your shadow clone jutsu would be able to work on Kakashi-sensei."_

"_Stupid Kakashi-sensei." Naruto mumbles. _

"_Right, and you know, if we work together we'll be able to, for sure, get a bell each."_

_----_

"_Oi, Naruto." She says. He looks to her. "Do you want my lunch? I don't really feel like eating, so you want it?"_

"_Amaya! You can't feed him! Remember what Kakashi-sensei said?" Sakura interjects. Amaya shrugs her shoulders in a blasé manner._

"_So what? I mean, he already called me a cheater, immature, and a spoiled brat, it doesn't really matter what else he plans on doing, does it? And, I mean, he wants us to work as a team, right? So, I am being a good teammate and feeding Naruto." Amaya puts some food in his mouth, which he chews with a big grin which was pretty adorable. "If I get in trouble for this, then Kakashi-sensei is just a hypocrite."_

_-_

"_Um, Amaya-chan?"_

"_Yeah?" She asks as he scratches the back of his head while looking away._

"_Um, I just wanted to say sorry for not helping you after you helped me…" He somewhat mutters. Amaya smiles as she puts a hand on top of his spiky blonde hair; he's about 2-3 inches shorter then her. She doesn't notice that he blushes at her touch._

"_It's nothing to worry about and it means a lot to me that you apologized." She says sweetly while taking her hand from his head and putting it at her side. Naruto continues to blush as he grins and grabs her gloved hand and starts running._

_-_

"_Amaya-chan, are you ok?" Amaya swallows and stands up abruptly, adrenaline finally kicking in._

"_Come on Naruto, let's go." She grabs his wrist and jumps into the trees. "Naruto if they catch up to us you go on ahead, we aren't too far from the camp so you tell the others, got it?"_

"_Hai." He says._

_---_

"_Amaya-chan! We shouldn't have left Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto lectures Amaya._

"_Naruto I know! But he is a Jounin and he can handle himself. Our main priority is to protect Tenshiko, Reiniku-san and Koodori-san, no matter how much we want to protect a comrade." She says sternly glaring fiercely ahead. Naruto glares at Amaya but then it softens, but he still has a look of determination on. It's clear now that Amaya wants to stay with Kakashi. 'It must be a better idea if she's forcing herself to be with the girls from the Feather Village, I should believe in her judgment, dattebayo!'_

_---_

"_Whoa!! Amaya-chan! That was amazing!! Dattebayo!" Naruto yells, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts. Amaya jumps back to the earth, right in front of Sasuke. She stands up to be mere inches from his face, Sasuke doesn't move though as he blankly stares at her. Amaya gets a sly smirk on her face._

"_Arigato Naruto. Now, Sasuke, you have been at this training session for what, two days now? And you still haven't been able to make it up to a branch. But, I, on the other hand, tried it once, slept for two days and returned, AND on my first try I made it to a branch, surpassing you easily." She says with an arrogant pride. Sasuke glares at her and pushes her aside._

"_It was just luck, watch me; I'll get up a branch further than you, right now." Sasuke says as he starts sprinting to the tree as Amaya and Naruto watch._

"_Oi, Naruto, do you think he'll do it?" Amaya asks while lazily watching Sasuke._

"_Nope! He's too stupid too!" Naruto grins. Amaya smiles at him_

"_He's not going to be able to do it, but not for that reason," Amaya says, looking back up at Sasuke. Amaya notes his technique and his facial expression._

_---_

_He makes it a good couple of feet past his highest point until he slipped and jumped back to the ground but landed on his butt. Naruto starts to crack up while Amaya just chuckles._

"_You ok?" She asks. Sasuke just growls and looks away. Amaya shakes her head at his stubbornness and turns to her blonde comrade. "Oi, Porcupine Head, what are you laughing at? I don't see you doing any better than Duck Butt." Amaya says with a small smile of amusement. Naruto immediately stops laughing._

"_Porcupine Head?"_

"_Hai, that's what your hair reminds me of," Amaya bends over and annoyingly ruffles his hair as if he was a little kid, Sasuke glares at the two and stands up with a 'hn'. Amaya straightens up and glances at him over her shoulder, "What's the matter, Sasuke-kun? Do you want me to ruffle your Duck's Butt hair style too?" She asks with a sly smirk, god she was just feeling so playfully mean today!_

"_No, you two just look ridiculous," Sasuke states coolly. Naruto stands up and growls at Sasuke._

"_You're just jealous because she likes me better!" Naruto grins a silly smile._

"_I don't care who she likes more, I never have and I never will…" Sasuke and Naruto ramble on but Amaya sighs and grabs them both by the ear and pulled them apart._

"_Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" the two boys cry out._

"_Naruto, go climb up the tree, beat Sasuke," Naruto grins and heads for the tree._

_---_

"_Sakura, Amaya, Sasuke, Naruto, get into formation around the guardians, I'll handle these two." Kakashi commands._

"_Kakashi-sensei, I'll help you," Kakashi goes to protest but Amaya speaks before he could, "you barely beat Yasou before, so you won't be able to handle them both. And logically, I'm the only one that has the best chance against either of them when fighting next to you. Sakura is absolutely worthless when it comes to any sort of fighting," Sakura gasps, "Sasuke doesn't have his Sharingan developed yet, so that makes him useless," Sasuke glares at Amaya, "and Naruto would go overboard and end up getting himself severely hurt," Naruto pouts._

_---_

"_My problem!? I'll show you my fucking problem!!" Amaya grabs her right wrist with her left hand and at that very second Kakashi appears in front of her, glaring into her blue eyes, his hand, forcefully grabbing her left wrist and pulling it away from her right wrist. Amaya glares into his eye, but slowly the glare disappears and turns into a stare of sorrow and confusion. Kakashi releases his hold of Amaya, and she starts to step backward, "I-I, I'm so sorry, I…I…I'm sorry," Amaya whispers as she runs past them all, she had to get home, she needed to just get into the safety of her own home._

"_Kakashi-sensei, what's wrong with Amaya-chan?" Naruto asks. Kakashi sighs as he watches where Amaya left._

"_I don't know Naruto,"_

"_Is she going to be ok?" Sakura asks,_

""_I'm sure she will be, there's nothing to worry about, I'll fix everything," Kakashi says with a smile as he disappears._

_---_

_Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto watch their sensei approach the bridge. They all seemed to notice his lack of lazy pep. When Kakashi finally approaches them he sighs._

"_I have something to tell you all about Amaya," he says._

"_Oh, yeah, where is she? Shouldn't she be here by now?" Naruto asks._

"_She's missing," Kakashi says calmly._

"_What the hell do you mean by missing?" Naruto asks._

"_Where is she?" Sakura asks._

"_Well, Sakura, if we knew that, we wouldn't be calling her MIA, now would we?" Kakashi says, a little on the harsh side. Sakura shrinks her head in sorrow._

"_So do we have a mission of going to find her? Do we have any leads?" Naruto asks eagerly._

"_No, not yet anyway." Kakashi says,_

"_What!? What do you mean?" Naruto explodes._

"_There's no reliable evidence that she's been kidnapped, although that is my theory, her and her father have been taken hostage. One of my ninja hounds found her scent in her home and three other unknown scents and the for scents lead from the house out of the village." Kakahsi explains._

"_Then isn't that evidence enough?! Why can't we have one of your ninja hounds follow the scent and we can go and get her?!" Naruto yells angrily._

"_The Hokage says that we have to wait 24 hours…"_

"_If she was kidnapped she could be dead by that time!" Naruto yells,_

"_I don't think so," everyone looks to Sasuke since it's the first thing he's said on the situation. "If they took her and her father captive then they wouldn't kill them, not yet anyway, they are probably being interrogated or something, so she'll be ok for the mean time, well for the most part," Kakashi already knew this, but knowing about Makoto's past and his old "friends", an interrogation could end up fatal for the both of them._

"_Look, we just have to sit tight for the time being ok?" Kakashi says._

_---_

"_Is-Is she…" Naruto subconsciously gulps, "…still breathing?" Naruto asks. Sasuke puts his ear to her lips. His grip on her waist and the back of head tighten, his left hand holding up her head and his finger softly grip her ebony locks. Sasuke sighs as he feels her shallow warm breath on his ear, a wave of relief runs through his body._

"_Yeah," he says breathlessly_

"_What, What do you think they did to her?" Sakura asks, fear obviously in her voice as the young kunoichi observes her friends physique._

"_You two go find Kakashi-sensei; I don't think Amaya's gunna last much longer without medical treatment." Sasuke instructs._

"_Hai," Naruto says._

_---_

"_Naruto…shut up, you're too loud…" Amaya grumbles._

"_Oh, gomen Amaya…Amaya!" Naruto runs to her bed side. "Gomen, I didn't mean to wake you, but now since you're awake…"_

_Amaya's eyes remain close while Naruto rambles on about something that Amaya had no interest in whatsoever. She was very uncomfortable lying on her back; she could never fall asleep that way, ever. But because of her dislocated shoulder and broken ribs, she wasn't allowed to move any other way. She was feeling way more pain than what she felt the other night when she was talking to Kakashi and the Hokage. 'The pain killers are finally wearing off,' she reasons._

"_Look, Naruto, no offense, but go away, I want to sleep, and take anyone else in the room with you as well. I can't concentrate on anything so trying to talk to me now would be a waste of time." Amaya says with a slightly contorted face, she never opened her eyes to see anyone; she was just too worn too. She hears Kakashi chuckle. "That includes you too sensei." Amaya says._

"_Hai, hai, hai," Kakashi chuckles again._

_---_

"_Come on, let's go," he beckons as he walks into the acamey, his comrades following closely behind._

"_Oi, it sucks that Amaya-chan can't be here, ne?" Naruto says glumly._

"_Aa, it's not the same without her." Sakura adds, she was feeling so oddly alone without her. Eventually the tree genin walk up the stairs and come to a mob of genin._

_---_

"_Naruto, nanda?" Amaya asks, "Great win by the way," she adds with a smile. Naruto laughs and grins._

_---_

"_Sasuke! Naruto!" Amaya calls as she jumps down to them. She stumbles again and leans on Sasuke for a moment as she kneels to Naruto's head. "Help me flip him over," she commands and Sasuke does so. The Kurohana clan girl begins to heal Naruto._

_Sasuke stares at Amaya with wide eyes. She looked just as bad as Naruto and Gaara after their battle. She looked so tired. This wasn't the way he expected to see her after a month, but then again he didn't expect having to chase after Gaara either. Naruto opens his eyes slightly and smiles. "Amaya-chan," he says, "you missed it. My battle against Gaara was 10 times cooler than the one against Neji," he smiles._

_Amaya looks down at Naruto. She had such an overwhelming feeling of joy. This sudden feeling made a lump in her throat form and she wanted to rejoice. Being next to Naruto and Sasuke completed the missing pieces in her heart. She never wants to be separated from them ever again. "I know, Naruto," she whispers her eyes were becoming moist which caused her to blink more. Naruto's smile falters,_

"_Why are you crying Amaya-chan?" he asks. Amaya just shakes her head, still smiling, not caring if she was or wasn't and she didn't care if Sasuke saw her cry either, they are tears of pure bliss._

"_It's because I'm happy, Naruto," She says and Naruto smiles even bigger before losing consciousness._

_----_

_They walk down the streets of the empty village to the Hokage's funeral. Turns out Orochimaru did end up killing the Hokage. The girls meet up with Naruto who was also bandaged in certain places. They all stare at the ground, all slightly depressed. Amaya looks up, "Aa…ame da," she plainly states. The other two genin look up as well._

"_No it's not." Naruto contradicts monotonously._

"_It will though, very soon,"_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I always know when it's going to rain Naruto. Raikou and Mizu Tougyo pretty much make me a weather machine,"_

"_That's pretty cool Amaya-chan," Naruto says and they all look at each other then to their right when they see Sasuke walking towards them. He walks past the three of them with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed. He walks a few more feet before stopping for a moment then walking again. Amaya, Sakura and Naruto jog up to him and they all walk together at Team 7 for the first time in a while._

_---_

"_He is my…younger brother," Itachi says coolly. Naruto mentally gasps, 'this is the guy Sasuke was talking about! The man he needed to kill was his brother, and this guy…Itachi…is his brother!' Itachi finally turns around to face Sasuke and Amaya. The dark haired girl sees Itachi's mouth twitch slightly into a smirk. Amazing…even though Sasuke hates Itachi so much…they look so much alike…Amaya marvels._

"_You will kill me?" Itachi asks calmly,_

"_Yes! I've been wanting to say this to you…I've lived hating you, I have lived only to kill you!" Sasuke begins to activate the Chidori._

"_Sasuke don't do anything stupid," Amaya warns, "You won't be able to…"_

"_Yes, little brother, listen to her," Itachi says, "You don't have a chance against me…" he pauses, "the only one out of you and your friends that has the slightest chance of killing me…is Amaya-chan…" Everyone was silent as they look to Amaya whose eyes were wide in shock._

"_Nani?" she barely whispers. That's not possible... I would never be able to…not even close…_

"_Sasuke, compared to Amaya-chan, you are…inferior," It then clicks in her head as Sasuke roars and runs towards his brother,_

"_Sasuke don't! He's only trying to get a rise out of you!!" Amaya screams but it is too late. Sasuke runs down the hall, damaging the wall with the Chidori and there is a loud explosion. Once the dust clears they see Itachi holding Sasuke's chidori using wrist. Sasuke…Amaya snarls in her mind, you baka! Her blue eyes move to the orange ninja as she sees him doing hand signs and gather chakra. "Iie! Naruto!" she runs to him, past the Uchiha brothers and past Kisame and tackles him away from Kisame's sword 'Samehada'. In a fluid motion she stands up in a defensive position with Naruto sitting behind her legs. She doesn't know how much more of this she could take._

"_Nani!? Amaya-chan what's wrong!? Why did you do that!?" Naruto asks, looking up at her. He was so confused. What happened to her? Amaya pants heavily before answering him while glaring at the pair of cloaked men before them; Kisame was glaring at her and Itachi was watching over his shoulder._

"_Kisame's sword eats chakra…"_

"'_Eats chakra'?" Naruto repeats._

"_Hai…the sword absorbs chakra." She explains as her body quivers_

_---_

"_Iie…Naruto…the Akatsuki are after you because of the Kyuubi sealed within you, that was why they originally came to the village. Itachi and Kisame just decided they wanted me today…" Amaya explains._

_----_

"_Gah! Sasuke!" Naruto yells, also snapping Amaya out of her daze and she turns to the younger Uchiha brother as the throat tissue disappear and she catches Sasuke as he falls limp into her chest. Amaya holds him in her lap as Naruto hovers over them both. "Amaya-chan, can you heal Sasuke? What happened to him? Why does he look like that?" Naruto ambushes her with questions as he refers to the complete blank look in Sasuke's eyes. Amaya slowly shakes her head, her hair a complete mess._

"_There's nothing I can do Naruto. Itachi used a genjutsu called the Mangekyo Sharingan on Sasuke, an S-ranks jutsu. He looks like this because Itachi basically tortured him mentally." Amaya sighs remembering how she couldn't help Kakashi._

_---_

"_Who are you talking about!?" Naruto yells._

"_Only the greatest known medical ninja known! She was the shinobi from the village who suggested having in each squad a medical nin so that the death rate would decrease and it did! Now, thanks to her, all squads have at least one medical ninja and the success rate and the number of shinobi returning from mission increases an outstanding 67%! All because of her!" Amaya rants enthusiastically._

"_WHO!?" Naruto yells again._

"_Tsunade-sama of course!" Naruto stares at her for a few silent moments, that name sounded vaguely familiar to him…_

"_Oh! Hey! Isn't that the lady you said that you wanted be like? On the first day of getting into our teams? Yeah! You said something like how you wanted to be a great medical nin just like her…or something." Amaya smiles at him, it made her happy that he remembered. Jiraya chuckles to himself silently. 'This girl is really something else, isn't she?' His chuckling dies down as he stares seriously at her while she and Naruto converse on something with little importance._

_---_

"_Oh thank you so much!" She nearly begins to jump up and down, nearly, she's still pretty weak physically. Mentally, she was beginning to feel better after hearing this grand news. She turns and faces Naruto and Gai and the unconscious Sasuke, "Nee! Nee! Naruto! I'm coming along with you to find Tsunade-sama!" Naruto grins enthusiastically,_

"_Amaya-chan this is so awesome! Dattebayo!"_

_---_

"_I could be training right now…" Amaya smiles and then jumps on Naruto's back. "Nani! Amaya-chan what are you doing??"_

_Amaya laughs, "You said you could be training so now you are. I mean Lee would be all for this type of training," Naruto laughs as well. He tightens his grip one her legs and looks back at her._

_----_

_"Oroachimaru killed the old man?!" Naruto raises his voice leaning forward on the table. Amaya's eyes watch him, "Who is this Orochimaru?" But neither Tsunade nor Jiraya answer him._

_"Naruto, Orochimaur is the final Sannin of the Three Legendary Shinobi," Amaya answers him. Naruto looks at her outrageously._

_"Why?! Sannin are Konoha ninjas right? So why would he kill old man Hokage?!"_

_"He betrayed the village in search for greater power and forbidden jutsus," she explains. Tsunade's golden brown eyes glance over at the dark haired girl; Jiraya notices this._

_---_

_"Naruto you baka. It's really simple. Orochimaru, Tsunade-sama and Jiraya-sama are all the Legendary Sannin of Konoha. Orochimaru betrayed the village. He came back and killed the Third Hokage for whatever reason. I'm assuming it is some form of revenge since the Third Hokage was the sensei to the Sannin when they were all Genin; like how Kakashi is our sensei. The village elders probably wanted Jiraya-sama to become the new Hokage but Jiraya-sama...well to be honest I can not see him as Hoage of Konoha. So Jiraya probably suggested to the elders that Tsunade would be a better choice considering who she is and what she's accomplished," Amaya explains._

_"Amaya-chan, how did you...?" Jiraya asks, and Tsunade looks at Hanabi's child in mild awe. Amaya just shrugs._

_"I read a lot and I know a lot of Konoha politics," Jiraya nods and turns back to Tsunade._

_---_

_"Tsunade-sama took your money pouch when she knocked off your headprotector and knocked you off balance, that's when she pick pocketed you," Amaya explains again. Tsunade laughs while throwing up and catching the poch of money,_

_---_

_"For being a dumbass and trying to take on a Sannin! Now hold still," She says while placing her right hand on the back of his neck and her left hand on his forehead; a distinctive green glow comes from her hand. Tsunade notices this,_

_----_

_"Nani? We made a deal, didn't we?" Tsunade tilts her head, not comprehending what she meant. "We made a deal that if I could take the necklace then I could keep it. We never said anything about me having to give it back if I wasn't able to get it in under 30 seconds. The deal was that if i was able to take it then I could keep it, if I took it in under thirty seconds then you would have no choice but to come back to Konoha with us and become the Fifth Hokage. But if I didn't take it in under 30 seconds then I would have to give you my mother's necklace, which I will, but you'll have to come back to Konoha with us since that is where it is." Tsunade's eyes widen,_

_"Why the hell is it there!?"_

_"Well it's far too precious to me to wear and risk a chance of loosing it or getting it stolen oh, and now that I think of it, since it's in Konoha, and if you decide to come back to get it, then you might as well heal our friends too," Amaya shrugs, "Gee, would you look at how things turned out," Amaya smiles victoriously while Naruto laughs hysterically near Jiraya._

_---_

_"Because then you would just be taking the name of Hokage, you wouldn't be owning it. Someone forced to do something will never do it to their fullest capabilities. At a time like this the village needs a protector and a leader, you can not be forced to lead, you can not be forced to protect someting you don't believe in, you need to have the desire, the determination, the drive, the passion and the heart to be a true leader and protector. The previous Hokages all had those compelling them. Forcing you to become Hokage would only endanger the village, whether or not to become the Fifth Hokage is your decision to make and only yours. That's why I didn't take your necklace under thirty seconds." Amaya explains with a straight face._

_----_

Naruto looks at Amaya's back, her clan symbol was a black bleeding lily. He's never noticed but Amaya always did seem to know everything, she knew a hell of a lot more than the rest of their teammates. 'I've really got to stop acting like an idiot around her,' Naruto thinks.

"Kabuto, who is that child?" Orochimaru asks, his snake-like eyes staring at the girl who just demenstrated to them an enormous amount of power.

"She said her name is Kurohana Amaya, she is a member of Naruto-kun's and Sasuke-kun's team,"

"She is Kakashi's student as well?" he inquires.

"Hai, she wasn't in the chuunin exams due to 'some personal things' she had to take care of as she said," Kabuto informs his master.

"Hmm..." Orochimaru stares at the girl, "Interesting... Kabuto, I want you to see if the girl is worth keeping alive," Kabuto smirks,

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama,"

Amaya catches her breath, still kneeling on the ground. "Here comes the counter attack!" Amaya calls over her shoulder to her comrades. The snakes erect themselves and smash into the ground. _Shimatta_. Amaya dodges the distruction by jumping onto the rock pieces. She eventually lands on one of the snake's back and it is the same one that Jiraya and Orochimaru are on.

"Doton: Yomi Numa! (Earth Element: Hell Swamp)" Jiraya says. All around the snakes a red mud like pool forms and traps the serpants. Amaya steadies herself and looks around for her opponent, Kabuto. A giant cloud of purple smoke appears, _Oh! That's poison mist! Ninpou Dokugiri!_ Amaya runs the length of the snake to the edge of the swamp and flips to the dry land. She turns and sprints in the directions of the small figures which she could barely identify as Kabuto, Shizune and Tsunade. Amaya watches as Kabuto throws Shizune to the ground but she does not get back up. He makes his way to the paralyzed Sannin. Amaya's eyes widen when she hears her idol scream in pure fear. "Tsunade-sama!" Amaya runs up behind Kabuto jumps up and kicks him in the side of his head, making him tumble away from the blonde woman. Kabuto stands up to see Amaya glaring at him.

"Ah, Kurohana Amaya. I have never fought anyone with the kekkei genkai power of Raikou," he smirks. Amaya takes out two kunai knives; this was the perfect time to test her Raiton Kunai. "Do you think a genin, like yourself will be able to compete with me?" he asks. Amaya smirks and raises an eyebrow; she begins to walk forward leisurely,

"There's only one way to find out," Amaya breaks out into a run at the man in purple. She knows of Kabuto scaples made out of chakra and she knows that she has to stay away from them. Kabuto takes out a kunai and clashes his with one of her own. Amaya makes a swipe at his throat with her other weapon but Kabuto ducks and with his free hand he goes to damage Amaya's thigh muscle. The girl jumps up leaning on the two kunai that are pressing against one another so that her feet are straight in the air. Kabuto realizes in an instant that she is using the pressure that he was applying against her kunai was supporting her, so he snaps his right hand, which held the kunai, out to the right. He takes his left hand which he is using it as a scaple and aims for Amaya's vital organs. Amaya grabs Kabuto's chakra scaple with her right hand, Kin, pins it to the ground and rolls on the ground away from Kabuto. Amaya rolls onto her feet and faces Kabuto who is now getting to his feet as well. She does several hand signs and says, "Rairyuu no Tatsumaki! (Lightning Dragon Tornado)"

Once the electrical tornado has disappeared, Amaya notices that Kabuto is no longer on the surface. Using her Lightening Radar, she sees Kabuto traveling underground towards her. The Kurohana girl jumps up when his hands go to grab her ankles; she jumps into the air and throws several shuriken at him as he comes into full veiw. Amaya flips towards Kabuto as he dodges the shuriken and she does a spinning kick but he blocks it with the outside of his forearm. He then slices the inside of her thigh making her cringe; she goes to punch Kabuto but he catches her wrist. He gets a befuddled expression on his face when his scaple made of chakra does not affect her right wrist. Amaya then kicks Kabuto in his ribs making him let go of her and stumbling backwards while Amaya lands on her back with a thud. Amaya rolls backwards and kneels on her hands and knees faceing Kabuto who is healing his ribs. The midnight purple haired genin massages her leg while conducting a plan in her mind.

'Why wasn't she affected by my attack on her right wrist?' Kabuto wonders as he watches Amaya heal her takes note at how her right hand is wrapped in purple ribbon and her right sleeve covers her entire arm while her left sleave only goes until her elbow. Amaya stands up, she wasn't able to heal her leg completely but she was capable of doing enough so that she is able to move again. 'Ah, so she is aspiring to be a medical-nin,' Kabuto reasons. "I'll admit, you do have some impressive skill and talent for a genin, but that's not enough to defeat me," he says smugly. Amaya picks up her kunai and stands up; she pumps her lightening base chakra into her knives to invisible extend the reach of the kunai.

"We'll see about that," she mutters while running at Kabuto and they begin in some tai jutsu combat. After a while Amaya seized her chance and was able to slice Kabuto across his chest, but unfortunately he got her as well by severing her left bicep and tricep muscles and some of her shoulder and neck tendens on her left side. Kabuto jumps back; he was confused. He knew he dodged the blade and yet he still got cut and not to mention he was numb and tingly where he got sliced. Amaya smirks, "Wondering what happened?" She asks cockily. Kabuto looks up and looks at the kunai in her hands. Amaya pumps more lightening into the kunai and lessening the concentration of the chakra so that the extension of the blade is no longer invisible. 'Aha, now I understand,' Kabuto chuckles, but then suddenly cringes in pain, he had underestimated how much damaged was caused by her attack. The lightening affected his breathing more than he expected that it would have. 'Shimatta,'

"That's it, it's time to end this with you," he says as he runs at her. Amaya holds up her kunai in her right hand only since her left arm is now useless. Amaya blocks and dodges the best that she could but he managed to get a critical hit on her chest. Amaya falls to her knees panting. _Shimatta. _Kabuto laughs and he severes more muscle of hers leaving her paralyzed on her back. Kabuto then steps over her to get to Tsunade but Amaya grabs his ankle with her right hand and tranfers lightening from her body to his. Kabuto yells in pain and falls onto his stomache temperarily unconscious. Amaya groans and manages to lean on her only unparalyezed body part. She looks around and sees Tsunade staring at her with fear filled eyes.

"Tsunade-sama," Amaya looks over her shoulder to see the other two Sannin attacking one another on Orochimaru's snake. _Where's Naruto?_ Amaya looks around again but then she gets kick in the face. "Ugh!"

"You little gaki," Amaya opens her eyes to see a very worn looking Kabuto standing over her. He starts to kick her ferouciously and he finally stops but only to use his chakra scaple on her chest. Amaya coughs up blood when Kabuto laughs, which was a strain for him because of the lightening that just shot through his body. "You were a lot more trouble than I'd expected that you would be, Amaya-chan," he says breathlessly, "You didn't hit me much, but you knew where to hit me and with how much force for it to be effective, I must say I am very impressed," Kabuto stands up with a small groan, "Now if you will please, excuse me, I have some other business to attend to," He walks away from Amaya towards Tsunade. Amaya struggles to move but she can't, the pain is nearly unbearable, all she can do is move her head to see Kabuto about to punch Tsunade in her face.

"Naruto!" Amaya gasps when she sees the boy in orange appear in front of Tsunade, making Kabuto punch him in his forehead rather than Tsunade.

"Bastard! Cut it out already!" Naruto growls as his hands begin to create the Rasengan. Naruto thrusts his hand with the swirling blue ball in it at Kabuto, but he dodges it and cuts Naruto's leg with his scapel making Naruto fall to the ground. _No Naruto!_ Amaya turns her face straight to the sky, _I need to help him, I have to protect Tsunade-sama and Naruto, but what can I do? I can't move and I can barely breathe! Come on Aya, you need to concentrate. _Amaya hears the kicks of Kabuto against Naruto's body, "Kuso," she says through gritted teeth. Blood from her forehead drips into her eye, so she wipes it away with her right hand. Amaya looks at the blood that was slightly absorbed in the ribbon, and then it hit her. _Mizu Tougyo is the ability to control water, now is it just water, or could it be any liquid?_ Amaya focuses her chakra and wipes the blood from her face and holds it in place. She opens her sea blue eyes to see the blood being controled by her, "Yes!" she sighs and she wonders why she never thought if this before. Amaya puts her hand on her heart and concentrates on the rthyme of her heart and she focuses her chakra and she syncs the two beats. Before long she is able to move parts of her body. She unsteadily stands up to see Naruto grabbing Kabuto's foot to stop him from kicking him; he thern pushes Kabuto off of him and Naruto stands up. "I will not take back my words...because that is my way of the ninja!" Kabuto holds up his hand and says,

"You should have stayed out of this kid," Amaya moves quickly in front of Naruto to just get hit with Kabuto's scaple in her neck,

"Ita!" Amaya gasps as she tumble right in front of Tsunade.

"Amaya-chan!" Naruto calls. Kabuto turns around and stares at the girl that he had just struck.

"How could you possibly move after what I did to you?" Amaya places her right hand over her heart again and controls her breathing before she uses her bloodline limit to raise her body weakly in front of Tsunade.

"My kekkei genkai," Amaya breathes out

"Raikou?" Kabuto asks in bewilderment,

"Iie...Mizu Tougyo, my second bloodline limit," she sighs, she looks behind Kabuto when she sees Naruto attacking him, but Kabuto flips Naruto over his head to Amaya's feet. Amaya bends down to help Naruto pick himself up.

"...Why?...Why?..." Tsunade stutters to herself. Naruto makes a hand sign and Amaya takes a step to his other side as a shadow clone appears.

"Old Lady Tsunade, I am going to take that unlucky necklace of yours that you promised in the bet," Naruto says. Amaya stares at Kabuto, somehow, she knew what Naruto was going to do and vice versa. By some chance of luck, both Uzamaki Naruto and Kurohana Amaya knew exactly what the other was going to do. Kabuto comes at the the two of them with a kunai in his hand; Naruto sticks out his hand and gets it stabbed in his and he holds onto Kabuto's hand. Amaya grabs Kabuto's other wrist in a death grip. "Until I become Hokage, I will not die," he says before his clone begins to form the Rasengan in his free hand. "Compress the Chakra and retain it!" Amaya can feel a smile form at her lips when she sees a completed Rasengan. Her eyes for a moment connect with Naruto's blue eyes. "Rasengan!" Naruto yells once he thrusts his jutsu into Kabuto's abdomin. Amaya watches in amazement and she let's go of Kabuto's hand and steps back, but it was a mistake to do so when she sees him grab at Naruto's chest with the chakra scaple. _Iie!_


	7. Chapter 7

OH. MY. GOD. This chapter took me so long to get out of my freakin HEAD! Seriously, half way through the chapter i hit such a major fucking road block and i was like...KKKKK....wtf do i do now? o.O rofl. chya, it was dreadful, BUT school is OVER! i only have my math regents left in 2 days and then ill be writing, writing, writing, writing, writing...and uploading, uploading, uploading, uploading ^_^'

now, the story will move on FINALLY. heres a little **preview** of whats to come....hopefully

next chapter: _some very embarassing things happen between Naruto-kun and Amaya-chan! (someone nearly DIES! o.O)_

and then so on:

-_Amaya's relationship with Sasuke-kun changes dramatically (for better or for worse?) with a heart to heart conversation_

-_Amaya's gunna get a a few huge opportunities_

_-Shikamaru and Amaya have something in common...hm...?_

_-Jealousy_

_-Seperation_

_-"You're never around!"_

_-Defeat_

_-Some time off_

hm....hope i didnt give too much away. Iiii dont think so. But this pretty much sums up the rest of Regret II in a very....general way. Alas, then tis onward to Regret III. Yes thats right, part III. it shall be in Shippuuden and boy oh boy i have gone through so many different scenarios...and I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO START ITTt!!!!!! ROFLLL!!!!! lol anyway, chyea, so this is the agenda for yours truly.

sorry for keeping you from reading the chapter, just a quick reminder, i own nothing, this chapter's a little weak in my opinion, and PLEASE REVEIW-reviews always helps me write...just apparently not with this chapter -_- enjoy

* * *

With a giant force, Kabuto goes spiraling back and smashes into a rock leaving a dirt path carved into the ground behind as a result from Naruto's perfected jutsu. Amaya stares at Kabuto with her mouth hanging ajar slightly, then she looks to Naruto, he was still standing._ Maybe nothing happened_. Amaya continues to stare at the blonde boy before her as he pants heavily and glares at Kabuto. _Naruto mastered the Rasengan in one week. I never thought he was capable of such…power. _Amaya wonders in awe.

Suddenly Naruto coughs up an enormous amount of blood. "Naruto!!" Amaya shrieks as she roughly catches him in her lap. Tsunade is by her side in an instant. "Kabuto used his chakra scalpel on his chest," Amaya informs frantically with guilt, it was her fault Naruto was hurt, Tsunade could tell this by the tone of the girl's voice,

"Lay him flat on the ground," the blonde woman instructs the younger one. Tsunade looks over at Kabuto; Amaya can feel her sudden stillness, so she looks over as well and gapes that the man in purple clad is standing. "How…you… you were able to take that attack?" Tsunade stammers out.

"Heh," Kabuto chuckles with effort, "I focused chakra to my abdomen before I took the attack and I began recovering immediately. It is an ability that allows me to activate all of my cells to create new ones to replace the damaged ones," he smirks. "Of course it uses up a large amount of chakra to do so…' he sighs to himself. "That last technique, it seems to have been Naruto-kun's last gamble, he-ugh!" Kabuto begins to quiver tremendously and falls onto his stomach.

_Cough_

Amaya and Tsunade snap their heads to Naruto. Tsunade puts her head to his chest to hear his heart; Amaya, on the other hand, doesn't need to do that for she can feel the vibrations of his heart, or lack there of, with Lightening Radar. Tsunade sits up quickly, "He's showing signs of arrhythmia," Tsunade says. _Shimatta! _Amaya curses as she quickly un-zippers Naruto's orange jacket. Once that is done, Tsunade places both of her hands on Naruto's torso. Amaya watches Tsunade's face contort, "What is it?" she asks hastily.

"His cardiac muscles are all a mess," Amaya grits her teeth at her own incompetence. She watches as Tsunade shakily cuts open Naruto's black T-shirt. The older woman then goes to place her on the genin boy's chest but Amaya gently, but with certain affirmativeness, takes hole of Tsunade's hands with her own; Tsunade looks up with shocked and confused eyes only to peer into a pair of poised and intense ones.

"If you can not do this with all of the confidence in the world, then tell me what to do and I will do it," she says clearly. Tsunade stares at Amaya for a moment. 'This girl…'

"Iie," Tsunade shakes her head, "I can do it," she places her hands back onto Naruto, but before she begins healing him she looks up at the dark haired girl, "We will have a better chance of success if you help me,"

"Hai,"

"Are you good at keeping chakra concentrated at a very fine state?" Amaya nods,

"It's one of my specialties,"

"Good, place your hands on top of mine and fuse your chakra to mine and make both chakras as sharp as you possibly can," she instructs. The two female ninjas begin their work on the boy, both willing him to live in their own way.

"It's too late for Naruto-kun," Kabuto says annoyingly, "I cut the chakra circulatory system in his heart," Amaya narrows her eyes at the distinct glow coming from her and Tsunade's hands, "that converts the Kyuubi's chakra into strength. I cut it with all of my strength," he pants and Amaya feels every muscle in her body tighten with anger. "He has no chance of healing himself now," Amaya bares her teeth trying to concentrate on the task at hand and trying to ignore Kabuto's obnoxious words, "There is no way he will recover, not even with the both of you working on him," Amaya snaps her head to Kabuto with fierce cerulean blue eyes,

"Shut Up!" She yells as she thrusts her right hand in Kabuto's direction, exerting Kin's black lightening. Once the lightening is shot she returns to her work in aiding Tsunade, never looking to see if she had hit him or missed; she did the latter of the two.

'Shimatta!' Kabuto curses to himself as he groans. Even though the young genin had missed him by a few feet, the electrical field surrounding the lightening was enough pressure to knock the wind out of him, again, along with the additional numbness. The blonde haired woman, while focusing on Naruto's injuries, growls, "I will kill you later Kabuto." Suddenly Amaya's breath gets stuck in her lungs,

"His…" Amaya says wide eyed, she wouldn't dare say the words.

"His heart's stopped beating," Tsunade gasps.

"Iie!" Amaya cries out. She applies more chakra to her hands, the only chakra she has left was the black system from Kin, thus making the glowing green light turn to a darker shade. She glances at Naruto's still face and it makes her heart sink from her chest into her stomach, then further down into her intestines. _No, no Naruto, you can't die…_ "You have to become Hokage, Naruto, Naruto, no, no, no, no…" Amaya mutters frantically. She knew it was selfish but she did not want to lose another person that she cared deeply about. She looks over desperately at the woman Sannin but is shocked when she sees her crying. But suddenly Amaya and Tsunade both freeze.

Naruto's hand reaches up and gently grabs Tsunade's necklace.

"I won…the bet," he whispers with one eye barely opened and a soft smile that grazed his features. Amaya's heart sinks again but as a more mellow softer floating sensation. Naruto was alive. Naruto would continue to live, to fulfill his dream. Amaya smiles and uselessly tries to smooth the boy's outrageously spiky hair while Tsunade heals his hand. The Kurohana clan girl kneels back and watches Tsunade delicately place the First Hokage's necklace around his neck. Amaya averts her blue eyes from her also blue eyed comrade to the older woman and widens her smile when she sees tears flowing gently from her eyes and a smile on her red lips.

Orochimaru glances at the other fight that had been going on between his subordinate, Kabuto and his fellow Sannin, Tsunade. 'The Kyuubi boy will be much trouble if the Akatsuki get a hold of him,' he muses to himself. "I think it is time to end that boy's life" he says as he jumps away from Jiraiya and his fight.

Amaya turns around when she senses Orochimaru flying towards the three of them; some how she manages to stand and faces him. For some reason, her happiness from seeing Naruto alive turned into a fiery determination of passion and immense protectiveness. This feeling filled her heart and flowed through her entire body as it flowed through with her warm blood. "I do not let my comrades die!" She shouts as she places her arms in front of her face. "I refuse to sit by and watch my beloveds be killed! I will die before I allow that to happen ever again!" She shouts which triggers memories from Tsunade's youth and flashes them back to her mind.

_Jiraiya jumps in front of Tsunade and deflects the kunai that was aimed at her. The small grey haired boy smirks over his shoulder at the busty young blonde, "Heh, I may be an idiot, but I refuse to sit by and watch my comrades die," he says. At that moment, Tsunade's respect level for Jiraiya had increased, though she would never let him know that._

_---_

_Tsunade laughs boisterously, "This little gaki is your new pupil, Jiraiya?" she asks pointing at the spiky blonde haired and blue eyed boy before her. Jiraiya rolls his eyes,_

"_Yes, Tsunade, Minato is my pupil," he sighs, "This kid's got talent," he explains with delight. The young boy steps up to the blonde woman with a glare of defiance but the woman smirks,_

"_What does this little boy know about being a ninja? He looks like the type that would just cower and run away"_

"_I will never run away!" Minato says filled with pride, "I do not let my comrades die: I will die myself before I let that happen!" He grins like a madman. Tsunade blinks a few times before rolling her eyes and gently flicking the boy on the forehead. _

_----_

_Tsunade leans against the wooden post in one of the training fields while Jiraiya sits on top of one of the other wooden posts next to the one his childhood friend was against. The two Sannin watch from a distance in amusement as Minato trains his own students, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, and Rin. The male Legendary Ninja chuckles, "What are you laughing at, baka?" Tsunade asks. _

"_Oh, just a story Minato told me." Tsunade waits so that he will continue, but he doesn't. She rolls her eyes, _

"_What story?"_

"_During a mission, Kakashi said, while protecting Rin and Obito, 'I do not let my comrades die'. Minato began reminiscing and found it funny how things can be taught from teacher to student, while other things a student picks up from their teacher and that one thing makes it way down from one generation of pupil/master to the next," The female Sannin looks at the masked child and the blonde jounin sensei, she shrugs her shoulders,_

"_Meh, I suppose," she mumbles nonchalantly; her thoughts found deeper meaning to Jiraiya's little story though. _

Tsunade comes back to reality when she hears the sharp intake of breath. She looks up to see Orochimaru's sword coming from the back of Amaya's right shoulder. "Amaya!" Tsunade gasps.

_Kuso,_ Amaya curses to herself, _well, at least it isn't fatal. _Amaya managed to deflect the Third Sannin's sword with the forearm of Kin and she had thought that it would deflect off of her shoulder, but unfortunately she misjudged and the deflection went through her collarbone. Orochimaru withdraws his weapon from the genin and steps back while she falls to her knees panting. "You're an interesting one, child. It's amusing to see how you are still capable of moving. I have to apologize, I really didn't mean to attack you," the snake Sannin says with a devilish smirk.

"Nande?" Amaya pants while looking at the sickly white man in confusion.

"You could prove useful to me one day. As a matter of fact, now that I think of it, with your two elemental kekkei genakai, you could make for a good host, just like Sasuke-kun," he muses. The struggling girl just stares at the pale snake-like man with pure befuddlement. _A host? What does he mean by a host? Is that why he gave Sasuke a curse mark? _"Now get out of the way," he says as he regurgitates the serpent's sword and flies toward Naruto. All the dark haired girl can do is wait, and find the precise timing to intercept Orochimaru; determination filled her eyes.

Amaya flinches with wide eyes as blood splattered across her face. "Tsunade…sama…"

Orochimaru removes the sword from the woman's chest as she chokes up blood. Amaya falls to her knees as Orochimaru speaks,

"Tsunade, if that boy lives, it'll cause trouble in many ways. Do not get in my way," he says solemnly.

"Iie," the blonde woman says with her head down. "I will protect him; both Naruto and Amaya,"

"Heh, why would a Sanin like yourself, want to protect a pair of simple genin?" The Snake Sanin muses.

"To protect…to protect the village of Konoha!"

"To protect Konoha?" The shaking Tsunade looks back at the two lowest ranked ninja of the Leaf Village that are behind her. She watches the unconscious Naruto, then her golden eyes look to the panting heavily Amaya; their contrasting eyes meet for a moment until Tsunade's turn back to Naruto.

"That's because this kid is someone who will eventually become Hokage," she says with a smile of admiration and reorganization towards Naruto's dream; Oroachimaru laughs.

"You are talking nonsense! Besides, the title Hokage is nothing but a load of crap! Only an idiot would take on that job!" Amaya's and Tsunade's eyes widen in remembrance; Tsunade had said those exact same words the day they had all found each other in the bar. Tsunade clenches her fists, and stands up, astonishing both Orochimaru and Amaya.

"From here on, I, too, will risk my life,"

"If your life is so worthless that you can throw it away for those two stupid kids, then hurry up and die as you should!" Orochimaru whips out the sword once again and slices Tsunade though the left lung, making her fall backwards to the ground.

"Tsunade-sama!" both Shizune, who is now conscious, and Amaya yell. Orochimaru slowly advances toward the boy in orange clad.

"Now all that's left is Naruto-kun," Amaya finds whatever strength that she had remaining and thrusts herself onto her teammate. She then hears the splashing sound of a sword slicing through flesh and she felt the warmth of blood pour onto her back and neck, but she felt no pain, then she realizes. "Heh, are you still going to protect those stupid kids?" Orochimaru asks Tsunade who has placed herself protectively over the two children.

"Like I said, 'From here on, I, too, will risk my life'!" She screams.

"You are half dead!" Oroachimaru yells back and kicks her so she and Amaya tumble over Naruto; Amaya lands on her side between Naruto and Tsunade; her hand and leg were lying limp over Naruto's body. She wanted to move, but her body wouldn't let her, she could barely concentrate enough to use Mizu Tougyo to move her body. "No matter how much you pretend, your trembling will never stop, you will never be able to rid your fear of blood, Tsunade." Orochimaru taunts. "Why are you going through the trouble of trying when you know it is impossible, just to save these kids? Why do you fight for the sake of a mere leaf?"

"Tsunade-sama…" Amaya whispers. She wanted to help her, but she just couldn't, no matter how hard she tired. Suddenly Amaya sees Tsunade jump over her and Naruto and kick Orochimaru in the face, sending him back a good couple of yards.

"That's because I am…The Hidden Village of Konoha's Fifth Hokage!" she announces with such intensity. _Fifth Hokage?_ Amaya smiles to herself as she struggles greatly to lean on Kin so that she can prop herself up to see. Oroachimaru stands up and the two of them stare each other down.

"What are you planning to do at a time like this, Tsunade?" he asks. 'Even if you've overcome your fear of blood, you won't be able to fight with the injuries that you've sustained." Orochimaru smirks.

"M-Matte!" Amaya turns her head to see Shizune calling from a little ways away. "I'll heal your wounds! Please don't undo the seal!" Amaya returns her gaze to her idol and witnesses the places that she was wounded, begin to steam, as if the wounds themselves were evaporating away. Oroachimaru snickers,

"Looks like I'm not the only one creating new techniques here, what kind of jutsu is that?" he asks with a wicked and sinister smile on his face.

"Oh, I have been collecting chakra in my forehead for a long time now, with that enormous amount of chakra, I stimulated various proteins, increasing the cell division rate by many times, and used that to restore all of my organs and tissues. It's not a healing ability, but rather, a regeneration ability, in other words, I can't die in battle." _So what she's saying is that the gem in the middle of her forehead, was chakra that she stored for times of emergency. _Tsunade begins to make some movements that Amaya can't see from where she was but she hears Shinuze cry out her master's name, the dark haired genin looks to Shinuze, then to Kabuto when he too cries out for his master; Orochimaru jumps to where Kabuto is kneeling.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Tsunade, Jiraya, and Kabuto yell out simultaneously. Wind swirls around all of the people in the field and smoke clouds appear. Amaya opens her eyes and manages to sit up on her knees.

"Sugoi ne!" She gasps in awe, for before her are the three legendary ninja's summoning animals; a giant purple snake for Orochimaru, a giant red toad for Jiraya, and a giant white and blue slug for Tsunade.

"Manda and Orochimaru, Katsui and Tsunade," the red toad speaks, "These sure are nostalgic faces. Are you holding a reunion or something after all this time, Jiraiya?"

"Baka," Jiraiya smirks, "I've brought you out for the first time in a while, so stop saying such stupid things. I just thought that it was about time to end our prolonged relationship. We will defeat Orochimaru, here, today!"

"Oi, Orochimaru," Amaya turns her head to the purple serpent. "Don't bring me out to such troublesome situations. Damn you! I'll eat you!"

"Please don't say that Manda-sama," Kabuto pleads, "I'll give you an offering to make up for this later, for sure,"

"Who asked you?! Don't talk to me so casually gaki!" the snake hisses dangerously. "Oi, Orochimaru, prepare 100 sacrifices for later!"

"Katsui," Amaya looks to Tsunade, "Take those kids to Shizune," she orders.

"Hai, I understand," the slug replies.

"…ittai!?!" Amaya says in shock when a smaller replica of the giant slug that they were already on forms beneath her and Naruto. Then the slides to the side of the larger slug and jumps of the side and free falls all the way down making Amaya get her breath caught in her chest and her eyes widen. When they finally slam down to the ground, Amaya begins to breathe again.

"Shinuze-sama, please take care of these children," Katsui says in her soft voice. "Also, starting now, this is going to become a very violent battle very quickly, so please, get very far away with my clone and hide. That's what Tsunade-sama wants." The clone instructs. Amaya rolls off of the back of the slug and rolls onto the ground and onto her knees again; Shizune walks over to her and places a hand on her back. The genin can feel the healing powers taking affect on her so she nods to the older woman. Amaya stands up while Shizune takes Naruto from Katsui's back and they all jog to a safer distance. Once they are a good ways away, Amaya and Shinuze watch with vigilant eyes.

"Teme! You want to become a dried toad ne?!" Manda scowls at Jiraiya's toad.

"I just happened to want a snake skin wallet you know…" The toad snarls back while partially unsheathing his sword.

"Orochimaru! You've become too evil!" Jiraiya yells, "We are no longer comrades!"

"Comrades? Heheh, that gives me the shivers!" Orochimaru laughs.

"The title of "Sanin" will have one less holder after today!" Tsunade growls. After a long minute of waiting, Tsunade and Katsui are the first to attack.

"Zesshinen San! (Tongue Teeth Saliva Acid)" The slug spits acid at Manda, but the snake uses its speed and dodges the yellow substances that burns through a boulder completely. The snakes races its way to Katsui and wraps itself around her. The snake opens its mouth to devour the slug but Gambunta, as Amaya learned from Shizune, stabs Manda with his katana, only the snake swiftly dodges that as well and clamps down on the blade with its mouth; the three summoning creatures are all tangled within one another. Suddenly Katsui explodes into a million clones of herself as Manda squeezes her. The clones then conform together to create the larger slug once again. The giant toad does a few back handsprings to dodge the snake's tail attack. Manda then throws the sword that was still in his mouth at Gambunta who once again dodges it. The katana flies towards Tsunade's slug but it gets stuck into the ground and stands up vertically by itself; Tsunade uses the erected sword to get back on top of Katsui.

"Tsunade! Stand back!" Jiraiya yells as he performs hand signs as Gambunta spits oil from his mouth, then the Toad Sage adds fire making an enormous flaming ball at Manda; the flame was so large that Amaya and Shizune could feel the heat from where they were. After the flames die away everyone can see that the snake wasn't there, the only thing that was, was the snake's shed skin. From under the earth, Gambunta catches Manda's tail before it could damage him, but on the flip side, the snake's head comes from the ground and is on the verge of attacking the toad from behind. However, from the sky Tsunade emerges with the gigantic sword and thrusts it through the snake's mouth, pinning it to the ground.

"Chigau!" Amaya gasps, "How can she do that?! How is she so impossibly strong!?!" Amaya asks, she couldn't help but grin like a madman.

"She focuses her chakra in a special way to all of the muscles that she needs extra strength in, which makes her the strongest ninja when it comes to brute strength." Shinuze explains. Amaya continues watching Tsunade as she lands on top of the sword.

"She's amazing…" the girl says more to herself than to Shizune. Orochimaru then attacks Tsunade directly with his extended tongue and wraps it around her neck. As she struggles, she manages to unravel the tongue and she yanks Orochimaru's body all they way up to where she was standing. Tsunade then pulls her fist back then punches square in the jaw. As Orochimaru goes down, Tsunade pulls him back up by his tongue and flings him into the air; she follows and endlessly beats him. Once again Orochimaru falls back down to the earth, Tsunade lands on the top of the katana and just as before she grabs his tongue and pulls him back up to her; she goes to punch him but misses. Tsunade kneels on the sword while still holding Orochimaru's tongue and said serpent Sanin dangles by her mercy. _Why has she stopped?_

"Tsunade-sama is at her limits," Katsui answers Amaya's unspoken question. Amaya's brows come together in frustration.

"Come on Tsunade-sama! Don't stop! Kick that teme's ass!" Amaya shouts as loud as she could. After another moment, Tsunade yanks Orochimaru up then punches him back down and follows after him, continuously punching him every which way. As Orochimaru tries to run away onto the grass, the blonde Sanin follows in hot pursuit with determination. She continues beating him until she jumps in the air and he wraps his tongue around her arms and torso, pulling Tsunade to him as he vomits up his sword, but as she gets closer to the sword, she traps it between her feet and she tosses it to the side making Orochimaru release his tongue from her. Tsunade never ceases hitting the snake Sanin, until she kicks him away from her. She stands up straight after a few seconds to catch her breath; she walks over to him, focusing a large amount of chakra to her right fist and punches him directly in the jaw. Orochimaru goes flying back, hits the giant toad's sword and falls to the grass; Kabuto makes his way to his fallen master.

"Mmm…losing untidily. I feel like eating you," Manda mumbles, "but I can't swallow when there's a hole in my mouth! If we ever meet again, be prepared!" he says before disappearing into a puff of smoke. Once the smoke clears Amaya and Shizune see Orochimaru still standing, barely.

"Nani!" Shizune cries out.

"How is that possible?!" Amaya asks outrageously. The two females watch as Orochimaru sinks into the ground and Kabuto disappear in a puff of smoke. Amaya and Shizune both fall silent as the remaining two summoning animals disappear as well and Tsunade and Jiraiya make there way to where they were watching the battle from.

"Tsunade-sama! Are you alright?" Shizune asks, laying Naruto flat on the floor while standing up. Tsunade holds up her hand to signal to her attendant that she was.

"Tsunade-sama, you were amazing, I can't even believe what I just saw!" Amaya gushes while still kneeling on the ground by Naruto's head, but then her gaze turns to the Toad Sage, "But you, Jiraiya-sama, you did absolutely nothing!"

"GAH! NANI!?!?" He shouts and Amaya just shrugs,

"At least when compared to Tsunade-sama," Jiraiya just crosses his arms and 'Hmpf's, but then something catches his eye located on Naruto's chest.

"Heh, Tsunade, you suck at betting," he chuckles. The medical Sanin is silent for a long time until her heart falters and her breathing becomes heavy; everyone looks to her.

"It's about time for the side affects to happen…" she says somberly. Amaya watches as he idol's youthful appearances goes to that of an old woman. _Sugoi…_

"You…" Jiraiya gapes.

"Meh, don't worry, I can get back to my young form once I rest for a bit. Let's all rest at the city, and when Naruto wakes up, let's go back to the village," she says.

"Tsunade…"

"Heh, from now on, don't call me Tsunade, rather…Hokage." Amaya looks up to the aged woman with a proud smile on her facial features.

* * *

K so the part with Orochimaru saying: "oh you could serve as a good host with elemental kekkei genkai blah blah blha i am Orochimaru who wears bows on my butt blah blah blha"

yeah, so i didnt plan on him saying that, it just kinda happened, lol. and thus, road block was born!

lol. yeah so im am sooooooo gunna go to sleep now. its 2 am, ugh.

...k well maybe after i watch Code Geass ^_^ 3


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hokay, this is my author's note:

I haven't written ANYTHING in like, forever. So, my sob story is, I've just had a lot on my plate in the real world. I'm taking two English classes which mean a lot of essays, and a lot of my other classes I've had to write essays for, been working on college essays, homework, I got a job! (finally) I work at a candy store and it is AWEESOOMMEEE!!! :D (you'll notice when I do update some new stories, they have a common bakery/candy store theme lol), working on getting my permit (ill be 18 in February and I STILL don't have my permit -_-) been figuring out my friends situation, I have no time to hang out with people which for some reason everybody want to hang out with me suddenly…? Roflmao, been having boy problems…well not problems, just all the boys just seem to want a piece of me!! :D OK, maybe not, but I do have a few admirers but I'm happy with being single, at the moment… and yeah, so…that's my sob story…

_Discontinuations:_

I am no longer continuing Regret/Regret II.

I just can't. I haven't been at all in tuned with Naruto as I used to be, the story has been somewhat completed in my head (somewhat) and most important: my OC has become a Mary-Sue. Like, explicitly so. Therefore, I am discontinuing it.

****

I am also discontinuing Fascinating, sorta-ish. I might update it one day, but not really. I don't like the story line anymore, too many OCs that I need to keep track of, too much work lol.

_Hiatuses:_

Leola is going on a hiatus. I WILL continue it….one day…

_New Stories: _

These are my plans:

I intend to write a new Twilight story. This is pretty much going to be a newer/edited version of Fascinating. If you read my Twilight fic then you'll probably see a lot of similar themes and whatnot in my new story, but it's a new story… Here's a small summary:

The girl (I'm thinking of Lily as a name) will be human and living with her mother in Forks. Her parents are divorced and her father lives in Greece along with a majority of her family. She moved to Forks with her mother the summer before her junior year of high school. So Lily and the Cullens meet way before Bella moves to Forks. (Bella is in the story, and she moves to Forks around March/April, I believe that's when she moved in the books and movie). Lily's mother starts to date a pack member from La Push since he imprinted on her. Lily has her suspicions. Follows the books way more than the movies.

So the pairings will be **Edward/Lily** (OC_) [MAIN],_ one sided** Jacob/Lily** (OC) _[SORT OF MAIN__**],**_** Bella/Mike** **Newton** [_BARELY MENTIONED_], **Lily's Mother (OC)/Some Pack Member Man (OC)**_ [NOT AS MAIN AS EDWARD/LILY/JACOB BUT IMPORTANT TO STORY] _and then the normal pairings.

***

I want to write another Twilight were the OC is a vampire. It'll be **an EdwardxOC, BellaxJacob**, and the rest of the normal pairings. Basic idea:

The vampire (I haven't decided on her name yet) was turned but left alone. She was turned way before Edward but after Carlisle. She and Carlisle meet and he introduces her to his vegetarian dieting ways. She meets Edward during his time of the Spanish Influenza. Edward is then turned by Carlisle. She helps Edward through his newborn year, but as he does in the books, Edward becomes rebellious and is all like, F*ck being a vampire. Not really but you get it. After some time Edward returns and some other stiff happens and then they arrive in Forks with all of the Cullens. Then Bella arrives…

***

I want to make another True Blood EricxOC story… the main character's grandfather helped create the synthetic blood…and she has a part in the industry…that's all I really know…

***

Another Naruto story is something I really want to write… it'll be during Shippuuden and it will be a SasukexOC…or maybe a Sasuke/OC/Naruto…

_About the stories I am discontinuing:_

If you wish to, you may continue my stories **(Only Regret and Fascinating)**.

Of course I want you to just private message me and ask for my permission (which I will give, I have no reason to say no, but just ask anyway, it's the polite thing to do).

You may use my characters **(Only Regret and Fascinating) **and once again, just private message me before doing any writing.

All I ask, that if you do use my characters/ideas/stories just mention me in your disclaimer or Author's note or whatever. Simply these characters/stories/blah blah blah come from xDarkxStormxCloudsx.

I'll be more than happy to help with anything as well…

and btw, i bought a new laptop with the moeny i won from playing BINGO sometime last year! :D $700 babbbaaayyyyyy!!! 3

lol, not that it really matters...just saying....


End file.
